Bleu lavande, bleu Majorelle
by Vyersdra
Summary: McGillis est amoureux du bleu lavande comme du bleu Majorelle. Peu importe les différentes formes que peuvent prendre ces deux couleurs. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait lui en coûter, elles seront siennes et il ne vacillera pas.
1. Prologue

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Mobile Suit Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans_

 **Titre :** _Bleu lavande, bleu Majorelle_

 _ **Disclaime**_ ** _r_ :** Les personnages de _G-Tekketsu no Orphans_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Et heureusement car cette série ne respecte rien, c'est pour ça que j'adore! L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ a été trouvée sur Pixiv mais je ne me rappelle plus l'auteur. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_ (même si j'en aurais bien besoin).

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Pas fait exprès (gros mensonge)

 **Genre :** Coloré?

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Arf...

 **Note de l'auteur :** Il fallait le faire même si tout le monde s'en fiche, voilà, c'est fait! Cependant, certains arrangements ont été pris avec les personnages d'origine afin de les adapter au récit que je voulais raconter. Et puis, je ne connais toujours pas la fin de la série (et je ne suis pas la seule)!

 **Message personnel** : **atlus59** , si tu savais comme je t'en veux... Déjà, tu me corromps avec cette nouvelle série Gundam, et en plus, tu me suggères que Gaelio et McGillis sont ensemble... Alors voilà, comme promis, je reprends tes idées et je les retranscris sur papier, le plus fidèlement possible à ce que tu avais imaginé entre eux! Ca, c'est de la vengeance, la vraie!

* * *

 **Prologue**

« Brigadier Général ! Où devons-nous déposer ce tableau ?

\- Sur la commode, ce sera parfait.

-Bien, Brigadier Général ! »

McGillis Fareed avise deux subordonnés poser un tableau encadré d'or contre le mur, sur la large commode faisant face à son lit, dans la chambre qui lui a été attribuée au sein de la Flotte de Régulation Extra Orbitale. Maintenant qu'il a pris le commandement de cette compagnie suite au décès de son amie Carta Issue, il sait qu'il passera encore plus de temps que d'ordinaire dans l'espace. Sa chambre actuelle, celle de Carta, a été réaménagée à sa convenance et il a décidé d'agrémenter la décoration de quelques effets personnels.

Il tient beaucoup à ce tableau qui l'accompagne dans ses longs déplacements. Il est simple, pourtant. Il n'appartient pas à un peintre ou une collection connue, loin de là, même, mais il lui a été offert par quelqu'un de proche. La personne la plus proche de lui, sans doute, depuis la mort de Carta et Gaelio. C'est la raison pour laquelle ce tableau a pour McGillis une grande valeur sentimentale.

Il représente un immense champ de lavande, sous un doux ciel bleu Majorelle.

Bleu lavande et bleu Majorelle.

C'est tout ce qu'il aime.

Tout ce qu'il chérit.

Tout ce qu'il désire.

Carta, tu n'étais ni lavande, ni Majorelle!

Jamais il ne t'aurait aimée.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Enfance

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Mobile Suit Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans_

 **Titre :** _Bleu lavande, bleu Majorelle_

 _ **Disclaime**_ ** _r_** **:** Les personnages de _G-Tekketsu no Orphans_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Et Sunrise nous fait du grand n'importe quoi, mais ça reste génial, c'est l'essentiel! L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ a été trouvée sur Pixiv et j'ai retrouvé l'auteur qui est あすてる ! Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_ (même si j'en aurais bien besoin).

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Pas fait exprès (gros mensonge)

 **Genre :** Coloré?

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Arf...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Enfance**

C'est à l'âge de neuf ans que McGillis avait découvert ces couleurs...

« Bonjour, je suis Gaelio Bauduin, fils de la maison Bauduin.

\- Bonjour. McGillis Fareed.

-Je ne savais pas que la maison des Fareed avait un fils. En plus, tu as mon âge, non ? »

Ces mèches lavande… avec une seconde nuance de bleu très proche : le Majorelle des yeux de son jeune interlocuteur.

« Je l'aurais forcément su, si…

-J'ai été adopté. Par Iznario Fareed.

-Ah… Ah, c'est pour ça ! Je me disais aussi ! Mac…i…

-McGillis.

-Macky !

-Hé…

-Je t'appellerai comme ça pour l'instant, d'accord ? Viens, suis-moi, il est de mon devoir de te faire visiter la maison. Après tout, je suis l'unique héritier des Bauduin !

\- On le saura…

-Allez, viens !»

Et cet enfant de son âge, plein de vie et de soleil, lui avait spontanément pris la main pour l'emmener faire un tour du propriétaire. Sans aucune considération d'origine ou de rang, il n'avait vu en lui qu'un potentiel compagnon de jeux.

McGillis s'était fait éblouir par ces yeux Majorelle, hypnotisé par ces mèches de cheveux lavande.

Ligoté par ce sourire éclatant.

La visite de l'immense propriété des Bauduin avait pris plus d'une heure et encore, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus dans les endroits défendus. Parcourir les multiples couloirs, salons et jardins, tout en saluant quiconque se trouvant sur leur chemin avait été digne d'une balade au musée pour le jeune blond aux yeux verts découvrant la haute aristocratie terrienne. Gaelio avait voulu lui en mettre plein les mirettes, mais, peu impressionnable, McGillis était resté stoïque, gardant ses commentaires de surprise pour lui-même.

Il n'avait même pas osé lui demandé d'arrêter de l'appeler par ce surnom, Macky… Qui était beaucoup trop mignon.

Pour son propre bien.

* * *

« McGillis.

-Oui, Père ?

-Il a été décidé que tu vivras dorénavant chez la famille Bauduin en-dehors de tes études. Tu seras à l'école en pensionnat et chez eux durant tes permissions cela, dans le but de te familiariser avec le décorum de l'aristocratie des Sept Etoiles de Gjallarhorn. Maintenant que tu es un Fareed, il ne te faut rien ignorer de ce qui concerne l'élite car tu es destiné à intégrer les plus hautes fonctions de commandement au sein de Gjallarhorn. Chez les Bauduin, tu côtoieras également les membres des autres familles. Tout cela contribuera à ta formation et ton enrichissement.

-Bien, Père.

-J'y pense… Tu y croiseras certainement la fille Issue.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

-Carta Issue, la fille unique des Issue. Si c'est le cas… Fais preuve de courtoisie à son égard, tel un vrai _gentleman_. Car je réfléchis à vous fiancer.

-Qu... »

Le garçon blond avait été interrompu par le regard bleu perçant de son père adoptif, Iznario Fareed, qui s'était retourné pour lui faire comprendre, par le silence, qu'il n'y avait pas matière à protester sur ce sujet.

« Cependant, la maison Issue est déjà en pourparlers avec les Bauduin… Avait continué le chef de la maison Fareed, de sa voix terne. D'où la présence fréquente de Carta Issue chez les Bauduin. C'est la raison pour laquelle lorsque tu la croiseras, tu devras la traiter avec égards.

-Je… Bien, Père.

\- Si tu as compris, tu peux te retirer pour l'instant. Toutes les formalités ont été déjà été réalisées pour ton intégration scolaire et la famille Bauduin est d'accord pour t'accueillir chez elle durant les congés. Ce qui tombe bien, puisque leur fils a ton âge... Enfin, va.

\- D'accord, Père », s'était contenté de répondre McGillis en s'inclinant face à son protecteur, avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement de ne plus avoir à respirer le même air que lui.

Iznario Fareed, cet homme d'un autre temps qui lui promettait un avenir radieux et le luxe de l'aristocratie, n'avait pas de couleurs. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, McGillis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un vague sentiment de dégoût.

Il se rappelait avoir été soulagé de savoir qu'il ne vivrait plus dans le manoir des Fareed mais chez les Bauduin, où il y avait pleins de couleurs.

A commencer par les bleus lavande et Majorelle.

* * *

« Macky, je suis trop content de savoir que tu vas venir habiter chez nous ! S'était exclamé le jeune Gaelio, les yeux bleus pétillant de joie, entouré d'une armée de serviteurs en uniforme. J'ai tout préparé à ton intention, même ta chambre, que je t'ai attribuée. J'espère que tu aimeras !

-Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ?

-Parce que je suis le fils de cette maison, et que je ne peux pas déshonorer ma famille en son absence.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-Jamais. Mais comme je passe mes journées ici, je peux tout superviser, en plus de mes études.

-Tu ne vas pas à l'école?

-Pas dans notre famille. J'étudie ici avec des professeurs privés. Et s'occuper de cette propriété fait partie de mes devoirs. Ainsi, lorsque je serai grand, je pourrai devenir le chef des Bauduin la tête haute. Mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai demandé à mes parents si je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école cette année !

-Pour quoi faire, si tu n'y es jamais allé ?

-Parce que tu y es, Macky ! Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant ! Mais ma mère et mon père m'ont dit que ce ne sera pas avant mes seize ans, pour intégrer la haute académie militaire de Gjallarhorn. Du coup, j'espère bien t'y retrouver à ce moment-là ! Je travaillerai dur pour intégrer l'académie, alors fais-en de même, d'accord ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus face à tant d'enthousiasme, peu habitué à recevoir d'emblée une telle déclaration d'amitié, McGillis s'était contenté de hocher la tête face à son interlocuteur en marinière.

« Bien, si tu es d'accord, je vais te mener à ta chambre, j'y ai fait déposer toutes tes affaires. Ici, nous prenons le déjeuner à midi pile, dans la grande salle à manger, alors ne sois pas en retard. Je t'y rejoindrai et on pourra bavarder à notre aise. Viens ! »

Il lui avait pris la main, une fois de plus, sans ménagement, et sans se préoccuper des serviteurs qui lui criaient que ce n'était pas des manières, et l'avait entraîné en courant dans les escaliers majestueux de la demeure princière jusqu'au troisième étage, où se trouvait la chambre qu'il avait décidé d'accorder à son ami blond, durant ses séjours chez les Bauduin. En le suivant, McGillis s'était demandé combien d'étonnants secrets cachaient encore Gaelio derrière cette joie contagieuse, et combien de fois il avait dû se sentir très seul, dans cette si grande maison.

McGillis s'était surpris à avoir de telles pensées. D'ordinaire, le monde lui était complètement indifférent. Mais Gaelio, dont même le rire était un arc-en-ciel de couleurs, le traitait déjà comme le plus précieux des amis alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et qu'ils ne venaient pas du tout du même milieu social. Le blond en avait été profondément touché, même s'il ne s'en était pas forcément rendu compte à ce moment-là.

Vraiment, il était content de la décision prise par son père adoptif et de l'accord trouvé avec les Bauduin lui permettant de vivre ici lorsqu'il ne serait pas en pensionnat.

A ce moment-là, il avait tout simplement été content de savoir qu'il pourrait partager et apprendre en compagnie de Gaelio.

D'ailleurs, McGillis n'a toujours pas honte de l'admettre : la fin de son enfance, ainsi que son adolescence chez les Bauduin sont assurément les plus belles années de sa vie.

Et il sait que l'avenir, chiche en bonnes surprises, ne lui en réservera pas d'autres : il a épuisé ses crédits pour plusieurs vies.

* * *

Gaelio était une personnalité beaucoup plus complexe qu'on ne pourrait le croire de prime abord et cela, McGillis le sait mieux que quiconque.

Il a appris à le découvrir sur le tas, petit à petit, à chaque phrase, remarque, geste et initiative.

Gaelio était souvent de bonne humeur et n'était pas le dernier pour faire une blague. Il aimait s'amuser et se détendre, là où McGillis ne quittait jamais ses bouquins. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sérieux quand il le fallait. Il était beaucoup plus studieux qu'il n'y paraissait, consacrant beaucoup de temps aux études et tenant ses obligations avec beaucoup de soin.

On ressentait l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa maison, celle des Bauduin, plus que tout. Son orgueil et son sens de l'honneur étaient infaillibles. C'était pour ne pas ternir le nom de sa famille qu'il s'efforçait, jour après jour, d'être une personne irréprochable. Il tenait la maison d'une main de maître, organisant dîners et réceptions. Il étudiait à la fois les matières intellectuelles, artistiques, ainsi que l'art de la guerre, la stratégie, le combat sans oublier la mécanique sous-tendant toute la technologie avancée de guerre. Il adorait se pencher sur les _Mobile Suits_ et connaissait ceux de sa famille par coeur, à commencer par celui qui serait le sien un jour, le légendaire ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris.

Souvent, McGillis l'avait surpris la nuit, au milieu d'une activité quelconque et il lui était arrivé de se demander plus d'une fois si son ami dormait, de temps en temps. Lorsqu'il préférait la lecture aux rêves durant ses jours de congés chez les Bauduin, il lui était souvent arrivé de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Gaelio afin de lui tenir compagnie.

Jamais une plainte. Jamais une remarque négative, un soupir ou une lamentation. Jamais de reproche, de crise de nerf ou de jalousie ou de revendications. Le jeune aristocrate de neuf ans endurait tout sans broncher, avec droiture et honneur, par piété familiale. Il se pliait à toutes les obligations dues à son rang, tenait la comptabilité journalière du fonctionnement du château pendant qu'il goûtait et en profitait pour se défouler dès qu'il avait une matière physique à étudier.

Vraiment, il forçait l'admiration et même le placide McGillis avait été obligé de le reconnaître : son ami se montrait étonnant à gérer leur quotidien.

Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour jouer ensemble. Le blond n'était présent que le weekend et durant les vacances, après tout et Gaelio n'avait que peu de moments de repos. Mais parfois, Monsieur ou Madame Bauduin apparaissait, comme par magie, dans le château. McGillis s'était plus d'une fois retenu de leur faire remarquer, acide, s'ils se souvenaient enfin qu'ils avaient un fils. Malgré tout, il savourait leur venue, car une fois que Gaelio leur avait transmis les informations importantes, il pouvait avoir un peu plus de temps libre.

« Dis, Gaelio…

-Oui ?

-Ta couleur de cheveux… C'est de famille ? Tes parents n'ont pas ces cheveux couleur lavande.

\- Ca me vient de ma grand-mère paternelle, lui répondit-il en touchant machinalement sa mèche gauche qui partait sur le côté, avec style. Elle est décédée il n'y a pas si longtemps et elle me manque, je l'aimais beaucoup.

-Mes condoléances.

\- Et… J'ai aussi ses yeux.

-J'aime tes yeux », lui avoua tout de go McGillis.

Gaelio en resta bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas à cette révélation. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il accepta le compliment d'un beau sourire.

« J'aime tes yeux, ils sont francs et pleins de vie. Il y a de la couleur, continua McGillis. Mais pourtant, je préfère la couleur lavande de tes cheveux. »

Et sur ces mots, il tendit la main pour toucher, à son tour, la mèche que Gaelio portait sur le front gauche. Face à face, les deux garçons se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et McGillis fronça légèrement les sourcils en notant la petite teinte rose que prenaient les joues de son ami.

« C'est flatteur, venant de toi, Macky, lui dit finalement Gaelio. Tu as des yeux d'un vert tendre et des cheveux blonds comme un champ de blé un soir d'été, expliqua-t-il en enroulant autour de son index la longue mèche blonde qui lui pendait le long du nez. Tu es très beau. Tu n'auras aucun problème à te trouver une épouse et à continuer la descendance des Fareed. »

Et là, ce fut au tour de McGillis de rosir très légèrement.

« Je préfère un champ de lavande à un champ de blé.

-A ta guise, Macky, concéda le maître de maison en s'éloignant. Je vois que tu n'es pas habitué à recevoir des compliments.

-Pas ce genre de compliments.

-Ca vient avec l'habitude, tu verras. Un jour, il se pourrait même que tu t'en lasses. Je serai le premier à me moquer de toi, quand ce jour arrivera ! »

C'est drôle de constater que Gaelio a visé on ne peut plus juste, sur ce coup. A chaque réception mondaine, McGillis s'efforce de masquer son dégoût des femmes, jeunes ou pas, le courtisant dans les moindres recoins de salon, bavant de commentaires mielleux et insipides sur sa personne.

Dans ces moments-là plus que d'autres, il se met à rechercher les mèches lavande et les yeux Majorelle.

* * *

« Jeune maître, vous êtes parfait ! Une fois de plus, vous saurez faire honneur aux Bauduin !»

Ce fut sur cette exclamation du valet de chambre de Gaeolio que McGillis était rentré dans la chambre de ce dernier, faisant se retourner le vieil homme de surprise, une brosse à cheveux à la main.

Cela faisait belle lurette que le fils adoptif des Fareed avait perdu l'habitude de toquer à la porte de son vieil ami. Vieil ami qui n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de le regarder à travers le miroir en pied face auquel il s'apprêtait.

« McGillis ! Approche, que je te voie d'un peu plus près. Vous pouvez nous laisser, Denzel, avait ordonné le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en congédiant son valet.

-Bien, jeune maître. »

McGillis s'était décalé pour laisser passer le vieil homme, lui demandant silencieusement la brosse à cheveux, qu'il avait obtenu de lui. Le manège n'avait pas échappé à Gaelio, qui en avait rit doucement, avant d'accueillir à bras ouverts son ami d'enfance.

« McGillis, tu es superbe, comme toujours ! Le complimenta-t-il.

-C'est la moindre des choses, admit modestement le blond, affable dans son costume trois-pièces gris sombre, relevé par des lisérés dorés sur le pantalon, la veste et le gilet. Je peux en dire la même chose de toi.

-Alors, j'imiterai ta réponse, c'est la moindre des choses, pour l'héritier Bauduin, rit franchement Gaelio qui portait un costume bleu marine au col militaire richement décoré. Après tout, nous avons été reçus à l'académie militaire de Gjallarhorn, nous serons les étoiles de la soirée ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

-Tu y es arrivé, finalement.

-J'ai hâte d'y être ! Enfin sortir d'ici, découvrir autre chose que ces murs… Peut-être me faire de nouveaux amis, qui sait ?

-Je suis sûr qu'aller à l'école te plaira, s'attendrit McGillis devant l'enthousiasme de son futur camarade.

-Mon seul regret reste de ne pas avoir dépassé ton score global aux examens d'entrée.

-Tu es second, ne te plains pas.

-Mais je visais la première place. Cela dit, je resterai beau perdant. Tu es coriace, tu as toujours été très intelligent, en plus d'être toujours fourré dans un livre.

-C'est dingue, que tu me connaisse autant, pouffa le blond.

-Cela fait sept ans que tu vis ici, si je ne te connaissais pas maintenant, ce serait jamais ! »

McGillis s'en rappelle comme si c'était hier: il avait sourit en réponse à l'éclat de rire relâché par son ami.

A l'âge de seize ans, ils avaient été reçus avec les honneurs à l'académie militaire de Gjallarhorn et pour fêter cela, les Bauduin avaient organisé une réception à laquelle n'étaient invitées que des personnes triées sur le volet.

Du temps avait passé, lentement, mais sûrement. Ils avaient bien grandi depuis leur première rencontre, mais leur amitié était restée pure et intacte comme au premier jour.

« Tu te retournes ? Que je te coiffe, lui avait demandé McGillis en levant la brosse à cheveux.

\- Tu ne seras rien de plus que la troisième personne à s'y coller, avait soupiré, amusé, l'adolescent aux yeux bleus en obéissant.

-Du moment que je suis le dernier, c'est tout ce qui compte , avait déclaré le blond en caressant affectueusement les mèches lavande de son ami.

-C'est drôle, car je ne trouve pas mes cheveux aussi exceptionnels que cela.

-Je n'ai vu personne avec une telle couleur naturelle. Et je n'ai jamais touché des cheveux si soyeux que les tiens. »

Avec dévotion, McGillis avait déposé un baiser sur le revers de la longue mèche côté gauche qu'avait laissée pousser son ami.

« Et en plus, j'adore leur senteur », avait-il murmuré plus bas, en caressant les mèches lavande du bout des lèvres.

Debout face au miroir en pied, les deux jeunes hommes s'y étaient admiré un moment, se souriant mutuellement, avant que le blond s'éloignât légèrement afin de brosser la chevelure qu'il chérissait tant. De sa main libre, il l'avait caressée, tassant, poussant, balayant ce qui devait l'être et Gaelio s'était laissé faire.

Le recoiffer avait toujours été le pêché mignon de McGillis. Il avait même pris l'habitude de lui couper les cheveux au besoin, s'improvisant coiffeur à la demande.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le blond avait débarrassé le costume de son ami de tous les cheveux qui avaient pu s'y perdre et ça avait été à ce moment-là que Madame Bauduin, la mère de Gaelio, avait fait son apparition dans la chambre de son fils.

« Mes enfants, leur avait-elle dit, il vous faut descendre, ne faites pas plus attendre nos invités ce soir. McGillis, ton père est aussi présent.

-Merci, nous descendons de suite.

-Mon fils, tu es splendide ! S'était-elle alors exclamé à l'attention de Gaelio. Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir… Mais voilà que tu es déjà de ma taille ! Seize ans déjà !

-N'est-ce pas ? S'était enorgueilli celui-ci en se rapprochant d'elle. Mais ma plus grande réussite reste McGillis. J'ai réussi à faire de lui le plus charmant des _gentlemen_ ! »

Madame Bauduin avait porté la main à sa bouche pour y étouffer un rire, acquiesçant à la vérité énoncée par son fils.

« Il est vrai, McGillis, que tu étais si froid et austère, autant que ce cher Iznario, lorsque tu es arrivé chez nous ! Mais Gaelio a su te parfaire, et maintenant, te voilà enfin prêt à affronter la fine fleur de l'aristocratie ! Même ton sourire d'ange est un chef d'oeuvre !

-En effet, avait reconnu le blond en s'inclinant face à sa bienfaitrice, et je vous dois cette éducation.

-J'espère que tu sauras t'en montrer digne, ce soir et les suivants, afin de ne pas salir le nom des Bauduin, McGillis. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas du tout. Allons-y, mes chers ! Le monde vous ouvre ses bras ! » Leur avait-elle lancé, joyeuse, en les quittant.

Madame Bauduin était d'une beauté rare, il était vrai. Surtout dans cette robe d'apparat, couverte de bijoux.

Mais pour McGillis, elle n'était ni lavande, ni Majorelle.

Elle n'était rien du tout.

« Suivons-la, au lieu de nous attarder ici », lui avait dit Gaelio en le prenant par la main comme d'ordinaire.

Avant de se rétracter avec un petit sourire contrit, à l'étonnement, puis la déception de McGillis :

« Il faut que j'arrête cette mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise… Je pense que ça ne passera pas à l'académie, que je te tienne la main comme si nous étions encore de petits enfants.

-Certainement. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, alors profitons-en. Allons-y », avait déclaré le blond en récupérant autoritairement cette main qui lui avait échappé sans crier gare.

Légèrement déstabilisé par cette volonté manifeste de McGillis de le garder près de lui, Gaelio n'avait pipé mot et s'était laissé entraîné sans protester.

Ce détail n'avais pas échappé à McGillis.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Le pacte

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Mobile Suit Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans_

 **Titre :** _Bleu lavande, bleu Majorelle_

 _ **Disclaime**_ ** _r_** **:** Les personnages de _G-Tekketsu no Orphans_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Et Sunrise nous fait du grand n'importe quoi, mais ça reste génial, c'est l'essentiel! L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ a été trouvée sur Pixiv et j'ai retrouvé l'auteur qui est あすてる ! Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_ (même si j'en aurais bien besoin).

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Pas fait exprès (gros mensonge)

 **Genre :** Coloré?

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Arf...

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: le pacte**

McGillis s'en souvient encore comme si c'était hier.

Lui et Gaelio avaient été surpris par l'accueil qui leur avait été réservé pour leur premier jour à l'académie militaire de Gjallarhorn.

Ils avaient retrouvé les autres élèves de leur promotion dans une salle de réception, dans laquelle ils avaient été reçus par le personnel dirigeant de l'académie.

Ils avaient ensuite été assommés par un discours d'une bonne heure et demi sur cette école d'élite et sur les hautes fonctions qu'ils pourraient exercer à l'issue de leur formation, au sein de Gjallarhorn.

Puis finalement…

Eux deux avaient été séparés des autres élèves officiers, pour se retrouver en compagnie d'une très bonne connaissance : Carta Issue.

« Carta ! S'était spontanément écrié Gaelio en se précipitant vers elle, délaissant McGillis qui ne s'en était pas formalisé pour deux sous.

D'autant moins que ce pauvre Gaelio avait été reçu par un bon coup de pied droit dans le bide qui l'avait brisé en deux.

Soupirant tout en tortillant sa longue mèche blonde entre ses doigts, McGillis avait distraitement écouté son ami se faire réprimander durement par leur aînée :

« Gaelio ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu te crois où ? Dans ton jardin, comme quand tu avais quatre ans ? Toute ton éducation est à refaire ! Nous sommes à l'académie et tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer si familier ! Tu as quel âge ?

-Dé… Désolé Carta, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de me frapper…

\- Je le ferai autant de fois que je le juge nécessaire ! Ici, je suis le Sergent Carta Issue et tu es l'élève-officier Bauduin, alors j'attends des salutations dignes de ce nom ! Avait tempêté la jeune femme, toujours aussi sévère avec les autre comme avec elle-même.

-D'a… D'accord !

-Si tu as compris, on recommence ! Elève-officier Bauduin !

-Oui, Sergent Issue ! Répondit Gaelio d'une voix forte en serrant le poing gauche dans son dos et le droit sur son coeur pour un salut militaire.

-Elève-officier Fareed !

\- Segent Issue.

-Humpf… Au moins, certains ont de l'éducation, le toisa Carta. J'ai été envoyée par vos instructeurs afin de passer la journée avec vous. Je suis chargée de vous faire découvrir la vie à l'académie et vous accompagner dans vos démarches administratives. Pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, parce que vous avez majoré votre promotion. De plus, votre ascendance vous destine à de grandes fonctions au sein de Gjallarhorn. C'est la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui, mais durant toute votre formation ici, vous suivrez un parcours légèrement différent des autres. Comprenez-vous l'importance que vous accorde Gjallarhorn ? Tâchez de ne pas décevoir !

-Bien, Sergent Issue ! Répondirent-ils comme un seul homme.

-Nous allons faire le tour de l'académie, que je vous présente les lieux et services principaux. Nous irons visiter les salles de classe, les salles de sport, celles où est entreposé le matériel mécanique et les salles de simulation de combat des _Mobile Suits_. Nous déjeunerons au réfectoire à midi. Nous visiterons également le pensionnat et je vous monterai vos chambres, et vous expliquerai l'organisation de la vie étudiante. Gardez en tête que vous ne resterez que huit mois ici, avant de rejoindre les différentes stations spatiales de Gjallarhorn. Vous passerez vous former dans toutes les unités, à la fois sur Terre et dans l'espace, afin de connaître cette organisation dans ses moindres recoins. Dans cinq ans, vous pourrez choisir votre premier corps de métier à l'issue de vos examens finaux. Vous n'aurez que peu de répit et peu de permissions au fur et à mesure de vos études. Soyez prêts !

-Oui, Sergent Issue ! »

Carta, toujours fidèle à elle-même, plaçant l'honneur des siens avant toute chose, avant fièrement pris la tête de leur marche pour mener son programme à bien. Gaelio et McGillis l'avaient suivie toute la journée sans dévier d'un pas, l'écoutant religieusement. Ca n'avait été qu'une fois devant la chambre du blond, en fin de journée, qu'ils avaient pu saluer leur guide et prendre un peu de repos avant le repas du soir. Carta étant une femme, gradée par-dessus le marché, elle ne dormait bien entendu pas au même endroit qu'eux, jeunes élèves de seize ans.

Gaelio avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de son ami et s'était directement jeté sur son lit comme s'il s'agissait du sien, mais McGillis ne lui avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet, bien sûr.

Comment l'aurait-il pu, quand lui-même, au château des Bauduin, entrait dans la chambre de Gaelio comme dans un moulin ! Il réfléchissait plus à poser un pied dans l'hôtel particulier de son père adoptif Iznario que de faire la sieste dans le lit de Gaelio...

« Enfin, un peu de repos, je n'en peux plus ! Avait relâché le jeune homme aux yeux bleus Majorelle, vite rejoint sur le lit par McGillis, qui s'était déchaussé et avait enlevé la veste de son uniforme pour se mettre à l'aise. Heureusement que mes parents ne m'ont pas fiancé à Carta, tu imagines ? Je serai déjà mort dix fois, avec ses coups de pieds de folie ! Elle a toujours été un peu brutale, tu te rappelles lorsque toi et elle faisiez des concours pour savoir lequel grimpait le plus vite aux arbres, à la maison ?

-C'est vrai, mais j'apprécie beaucoup Carta. C'est quelqu'un d'entier et de droit, comme toi.

-Tu aurais voulu qu'on vous fiance ?

-Je n'ai pas dit cela.

-Mmm… Je pense que vous auriez été plutôt bien assortis, ensemble.

-Tu trouves ?

-Plus qu'elle et moi, en tout cas.

-Certes… Mais pour quelle raison n'avez-vous pas été fiancés ? N'y avait-il pas des discussions à ce sujet il y a quelques années ?

-Parce que les Issue ont refusé. Puis le père de Carta est tombé malade et depuis, elle est sous la tutelle du tien… Du coup, j'aurais pensé que ton père vous aurait fiancés elle et toi, mais il n'en est rien… Et puis, mes parents ne sont pas pressés, en ce qui me concerne. Je suis l'héritier des Bauduin, je peux potentiellement épouser qui je veux sans menacer notre famille. Il doit en être de même pour toi, je suppose. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle ton père prend son temps. Enfin, dans tous les cas, il ne peut y avoir de discussion tant que le père de Carta est malade. Car en tant que chef de la famille Issue, il est de sa responsabilité de marier sa fille unique comme il faut.

-Va savoir ce que mon père a en tête…

\- Ca… Mais bon, rien ne presse, dis-toi que comme tu n'es pas engagé, tu as tout ton temps pour profiter de la vie et rencontrer de belles jeunes filles !

-Et toi ? Avait demandé McGillis après un silence.

-Quoi, moi ?

\- Tu n'es pas pressé de t'engager. Mais tu peux toujours rencontrer de… Belles jeunes filles, c'est ça ?

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Je veux juste mener la maison des Bauduin comme il faut. J'attendrai que mes parents m'annoncent mes fiançailles. Peut importe avec qui, au final, si cela peut être profitable à notre famille, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et…

-Et ?

\- Et j'avoue que j'aime bien mon état actuel. Avec toi, je ne me sens jamais seul. Ca me fera bizarre lorsque tu nous quitteras pour te marier et mener la maison des Fareed. Je me suis habitué à ta présence. Je pense… Je pense que si tu avais été une femme, j'aurais déjà demandé ta main à Moniseur Fareed. Je me serais peut-être fait jeter, mais bon… »

McGillis ne s'était pas attendu à un tel aveu, mais il n'en avait pas été très surpris.

Cela faisait des années qu'il avait compris que Gaelio ne lui vouait pas qu'une simple amitié, même si rien n'avait jamais été dit explicitement.

Gaelio était amoureux de lui, en âme et conscience. En âme et conscience aussi, il n'en avait jamais parlé parce qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de le faire.

McGillis avait respecté son choix et avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur les non-dits de son ami.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Gaelio, tu ne te serais pas fait jeter par mon père. Tu es l'héritier des Bauduin. Si j'avais été une femme, nous aurions même été fiancés depuis longtemps. Mon père est bien trop calculateur pour laisser passer une opportunité pareille. »

Ces paroles, McGillis les pense encore sincèrement.

* * *

La tête qu'avait fait Gaelio à ce moment-là vaut tout l'or du monde et jamais McGillis ne pourra l'effacer de sa mémoire.

Mais ça se comprenait aisément : cela faisait si bizarre, après avoir été élevé comme enfant unique durant dix-huit ans, d'entendre qu'on allait avoir une sœur !

Assis dans le salon de Madame Bauduin, dans le château familial des Bauduin, Gaelio et McGillis avaient eu du mal à se remettre de la nouvelle.

Une petite fille allait naître dans quelques mois, au sein de cette illustre famille. C'était inespéré. Pour mener sa grossesse à son terme dans les meilleures conditions possibles, la mère de Gaelio avait cessé toutes ses activités et délégué ses responsabilités afin de se reposer chez elle. Pour l'occasion, son époux, dirigeant de Gjallarhorn, était revenu sur Terre passer quelques temps à ses côtés.

« J'ai bien conscience que cela peut t'étonner, Gaelio, devenir grand frère à ton âge… Lui avait dit son père. Cependant, nous ne pouvions espérer meilleure nouvelle pour notre descendance et la pérennité de notre famille. Enfin, si, nous aurions préféré un second fils, bien sûr, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Nous t'avons toi, mais il est bon de savoir qu'un autre membre de la famille sera là pour te soutenir. Ta mère vivra tout le temps de sa grossesse au château. Ta petite sœur devrait venir au monde dans six à sept mois, tu as tout le temps de t'y faire, je compte sur toi, mon fils, comme toujours, je sais que sauras t'acquitter de tes devoirs.

-Oui… Père.

-McGillis, si nous t'avons fait convoquer pour t'apprendre la nouvelle, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Oui, Monsieur Bauduin ?

-Tu es notre fils adoptif, en quelque sorte. Tu as grandi au château, nous avons parfait ton éducation à la demande d'Iznario et pour nous, tu fais partie de la famille. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons proposé à ton père de lier nos deux familles _via_ un mariage.

-Pardon ?

-Nous voulons te fiancer avec notre fille à naître. »

Gaelio s'était étouffé à l'annonce de son père et machinalement, son ami assis à ses côtés s'était mis à lui taper le dos pour l'aider à retrouver son souffle. Monsieur Bauduin avait laissé passer quelques secondes, le temps que son fils reprenne contenance, puis il avait poursuivi :

« Certes, cela peut vous paraître une discussion précoce, mais comme vous le savez, ces choses-là s'arrangent tôt et l'occasion est trop belle pour la rater. McGillis est pour nous le meilleur choix possible, par son ascendance et le fait qu'il soit déjà familier de notre maison. Nous l'avons toujours vu comme un second fils et nous voulons que ce soit bel et bien le cas à travers ce mariage. McGillis, nous nous sommes longuement entretenus avec ton père à ce sujet. Il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, notamment parce que la maladie du père de Carta Issue l'empêche de se rapprocher des Issue. C'est avec son accord que nous t'en parlons aujourd'hui.

-Je… Je comprends, avait consenti McGillis du bout des lèvres. Si c'est la volonté de mon père...

-Mais… Père, Mère, McGillis a déjà dix-huit ans… Et… Elle n'est pas encore née ! Il devra attendre qu'elle ait au moins seize ans avant de l'épouser ! Leur avait fait remarquer Gaelio, encore sous le choc.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Nous officialiseront les fiançailles dès que possible, le mariage viendra en temps voulu.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas **que** ça ! Que fera-t-il en attendant ?

-En attendant quoi ? Où est le problème ? Nous ne voyons pas où tu veux en venir, Gaelio… Lui avait dit sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien... »

Il avait cherché ses mots, perdu. McGillis l'avait laissé faire en le scrutant afin de lire ce qu'il avait en tête.

Puis il avait compris et son visage s'était illuminé d'un fin sourire.

Il avait ricané tant la situation lui était alors parue cocasse et c'est sûr de son coup qu'il avait fait face aux Bauduin :

« Il se trouve que je suis un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge. Et que Gaelio, en ami fidèle et dévoué, s'inquiète très certainement de… mes besoins.

-Oh… Avait lâché la mère de Gaelio, qui commençait à comprendre sur quel terrain glissant l'emmenait cette discussion.

-Le temps sera long, en attendant mon mariage. Il me faudra patienter au moins seize ans… Avait-il commencé, un petit ton dramatique dans sa voix habituellement calme et mesurée.

-Mais tu pourras patienter comme il te conviendra, McGillis ! Avait balayé Madame Bauduin d'un revers de la main. Tous les hommes ont des maîtresses, rien ne t'empêche d'en faire de même ! »

Ces gens et leur absence totale de morale…

Exactement comme son père, c'est la raison pour laquelle jusqu'à présent, McGillis ne porte pas tout ce petit monde dans son coeur...

« Peut-être. Mais les femmes sont un pari risqué, surtout dans la haute aristocratie. Sans compter que la plupart des femmes que je suis amené à fréquenter sont déjà engagées. De plus, je ne parle même pas des risques… Découlant d'une relation non maîtrisée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… En aucun cas je ne souhaite ternir le nom de mon père, ni le vôtre, avec des histoires sordides de caniveau.

-Mais alors, que proposes-tu ? L'avait pressé la mère de Gaelio. Nous tenons vraiment à t'intégrer à notre famille par ce mariage ! Et puis, pense à notre image !

-Et je ne m'y opposerai certes pas, car moi aussi, je suis attaché à cette famille. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demanderai une faveur, pour laquelle je vous remercie d'avance.

-Laquelle ? Avait demandé le chef de la famille Bauduin, sceptique.

-Donnez-moi Gaelio en échange. Qu'il me fasse patienter jusqu' à mon mariage. »

Le susnommé s'était figé sans mot dire, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvant pas croire les paroles de son ami assis près de lui. Il… Il ne lui avait pas demandé de…

« Ainsi, il n'y aura pas de risque, et comme cela, je resterai lié à votre famille. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée », avait de suite approuvé Madame Bauduin.

McGillis en avait ricané intérieurement. Venant d'eux, il s'en était douté : s'ils aimaient leur fils, cela ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait su…

Ces gens n'étaient vraiment que des vendus en-dessous de toute morale et de tout bon sens. Seul comptait l'argent, le pouvoir, la notoriété et leur image de marque. Ils seraient prêts à sacrifier la Terre entière pour cela, à commencer par leur propre fils.

Des personnes aussi corrompues ne devraient pas avoir le pouvoir de diriger le monde… Jamais.

« Nous te donnons Gaelio. Dispose de lui comme bon te semble, cependant… Il reste l'héritier des Bauduin. Rien ne doit venir entacher sa réputation, ni ses actions. Qu'il reste digne de sa famille en toute circonstance. »

Bouche bée devant l'attitude de ses parents, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus Majorelle n'était pas arrivé à émettre le moindre son de protestation : sa voix était restée collée au fond de sa gorge, tandis qu'il assistait à la transaction de son corps, de son être, entre eux et son ami McGillis.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre compréhension.

-Une dernière chose : que rien de ce que vous fassiez fuite en-dehors de cette maison.

-Vous pouvez dormir tranquille, leur avait assuré McGillis. Votre fils et moi-même ne vous décevrons pas. »

Le blond n'avait jamais oublié ce qui s'était passé après : leur congé du salon de Madame Bauduin le coup de poing dans la figure de la part de Gaelio, une fois dans le couloir, qui était ensuite parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Et puis McGillis qui l'avait suivi et qui était resté derrière sa porte close. Il avait posé une main sur le bois noble de la porte de la chambre de son ami et y avait posé ses lèvres :

« Tu te demandes la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait cette proposition, Gaelio… Elle est simple : c'est parce que tu es amoureux de moi. Et que moi, j'aime tes couleurs. »

* * *

« Par respect envers les proxénètes qui te servent de parents quand ils se souviennent de ton existence, tu as pris le risque de louer une chambre d'hôtel… Ta loyauté envers eux m'agacerait si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien.

-Je ne veux surtout pas mener de telles affaires dans le château qui abritera ma future sœur. Et ta future femme », lui avait rétorqué Gaelio en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Elle était spacieuse et chic, convenant parfaitement à deux personnes de leur rang. McGillis s'était assis sur le lit et était en train de boire un café dans une tasse en verre. L'hiver avait été particulièrement rude cette année-là. Gaelio s'était débarrassé de toutes les couches de vêtements superflues qu'il portait afin de se retrouver simplement en chemise et pantalon jean très simples. Il n'avait pas relevé le regard appréciateur qu'avait eu son meilleur ami sur ses hanches et ses fesses.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour demander une telle chose en ma présence à mes parents ?

-Tu aurais préféré que je le fasse dans ton dos ?

-Admets que c'était culotté de ta part.

\- Un pari est un pari. Tu m'as évité durant plus d'une semaine après cela. Donc oui, je pense que c'était culotté, même pour toi.

-J'avais besoin de… prendre le temps.

-Je ne suis pas pressé. Déjà qu'il me faut attendre au moins seize ans avant de me marier… Il te fallait digérer le fait de devenir l'amant du fiancé de ta sœur à naître ?

-Sérieusement, McGillis… Tu ne peux pas sortir ça comme ça, sur un tel coup de tête !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ca a fonctionné encore plus facilement que je ne l'aurais pensé.

-McGillis… ! Avait soupiré Gaelio en levant les bras au ciel, gagnant un petit rire de la part de son ami.

-Gaelio... »

Le jeune homme blond s'était alors levé, avait posé sa tasse de café sur la table de chevet avant d'enlacer à la taille son camarade.

« Je l'ai fait tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie.

-D'un coup, comme ça ? Tu t'es dit : " Tiens, et si je couchais avec mon meilleur ami ? " ?

-Non, pas d'un coup, comme ça… C'est un sentiment diffus que je nourris envers toi depuis longtemps. Je ne saurais pas le dater, te dire quand ça a commencé. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je m'en souviendrais, de toute façon, nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant neuf ans. Un peu comme tes sentiments envers moi. J'ai toujours su que tu étais amoureux de moi. Je ne peux pas précisément dire quel est l'événement, le mot, la phrase, le regard, le geste qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, mais… Je sais. J'ai toujours su, vraiment. C'est un peu comme si, à chaque fois que tu t'approches de moi, tu m'enveloppais d'une aura aimante et protectrice. Et puis... »

Il avait plongé sans crier gare les doigts de la main gauche dans la chevelure de Gaelio, dans cette longue mèche lavande qui rebiquait artistiquement, pour en savourer toute la douceur, jusqu'à atteindre son cuir chevelu.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il avait posé un premier baiser à l'endroit où sa main gauche séparait les cheveux. Avant d'en déposer une pluie d'autres un peu partout sur la tête de son ami.

« Leur simple odeur me rend fou…

-McGillis… » Commença Gaelio en tournant légèrement la tête sur la droite afin de jeter un œil à son ami si rationnel d'ordinaire…

Il se prit une volée de baisers sur la tempe, sur ses cheveux un peu plus courts de ce côté-là de son visage, qui étaient repoussés derrière son oreille. Les lèvres de McGillis descendirent dans tout son cou, sa nuque, avant de revenir, encore et toujours vers l'objet de leur convoitise amoureuse.

« Tu es complètement fou… Murmura Gaelio, complètement incrédule. Mes cheveux te font tant d'effet que ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, le blond l'agrippa par les os du bassin et colla ses hanches à l'arrière du jeans de l'héritier des Bauduin, pour lui démontrer par A plus B que oui, la couleur lavande lui faisait "tant d'effet que ça". Il le sentit se tendre presque imperceptiblement sous la constatation mais ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, il en profita pour frotter doucement son érection contre ses fesses.

« Tu es à moi, maintenant… Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix suave, embourbé dans ses cheveux lavande. Je peux déjà te promettre que je te traiterai mieux que tes parents, pas que ce soit bien compliqué…

-Tu sais déjà que je ferai le nécessaire pour ne pas ternir l'honneur de ma famille. Je suis et resterai un Bauduin. Jusqu'à ce que ma sœur atteigne l'âge nubile… Je donnerai tout pour être à la hauteur. Même dans ce domaine-là... »


	4. Chapitre 3 - Frère et soeur

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Mobile Suit Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans_

 **Titre :** _Bleu lavande, bleu Majorelle_

 _ **Disclaime**_ ** _r_ :** Les personnages de _G-Tekketsu no Orphans_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Et heureusement car cette série ne respecte rien, c'est pour ça que j'adore! L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ a été trouvée sur Pixiv mais je ne me rappelle plus l'auteur. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_ (même si j'en aurais bien besoin).

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Pas fait exprès (gros mensonge)

 **Genre :** Coloré?

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Arf...

 **Message personnel** : **atlus59** , pour ta santé mentale (et pour ne pas t'entendre râler au téléphone), je te conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. Car c'est à tes risques et périls!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Frère et soeur**

Peu avait importé la nature de leur relation, au final. Ils étaient restés amis. A l'académie, au château, au pensionnat, à l'hôtel. En public, en privé et même en très privé, ils étaient restés amis.

Cela, McGillis en est sûr et certain.

Il n'avait jamais abusé de Gaelio. Au contraire, à leurs débuts, ils avaient pris leur temps. Ils étaient encore de tout jeunes hommes, quand cette liaison secrète avait débuté. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait connu la moindre fille. A peine connaissaient-ils leur corps respectif, leur rythme de vie ne leur ayant pas laissé le temps, jusqu'ici, d'en réaliser une cartographie fiable et précise.

Il avait donc fallu apprendre sur le tas.

Leurs premières rencontres discrètes dans cet hôtel avait été placées sous le signe de la découverte tendre. Ils s'y étaient retrouvés, mis à nus et allongés dans le lit.

Gaelio et son sens du devoir s'étaient mis en tête d'apporter entière satisfaction à McGillis. Il obéissait à ses moindres demandes et restait le plus souvent passif, attentif à ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête blonde de son ami aux yeux sinople.

Ce dernier s'était montré délicat. Il n'avait pas brusqué les choses, d'autant plus qu'il était d'un naturel calme et patient. Leurs premières nuits ensemble, il les avait essentiellement passé fourré dans les cheveux couleur lavande de Gaelio qui l'intoxiquaient. Allongé dans son dos sur le lit, il s'était laissé aller au plaisir de caresser autant son propre corps que celui du fils Bauduin, jusqu'à trouver le sommeil. Il avait laissé couler leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, il avait exploré du bout des lèvres comme du bout des doigts tout ce qui faisait la beauté élégante de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait regardé, beaucoup. Il avait écouté sa respiration, ses halètements, ses petites plaintes.

Il l'avait même entendu gémir à plusieurs reprises, quand il avait voulu découvrir les endroits les plus intimes qu'il recelait.

Parfois, Gaelio avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. McGillis ne s'en était pas plaint, au contraire, même : il avait ainsi pu se noyer dans les grands yeux en amande bleus Majorelle, son second péché mignon, qui lui procuraient toute la tendresse qui lui avait fait défaut durant sa prime jeunesse.

Alors dans ces moments-là, les baisers pleuvaient presque à en faire mal. Les mains se faisaient plus audacieuses, plus dévergondées encore. Elles s'aventuraient plus loin, repoussant les limites du monde connu. Les dents rentraient sur le terrain de jeu, les ongles aussi. Dans ces moments où la température montait, ils en oubliaient les termes de leur accord initial et la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient ici à faire ça. Ils s'en moquaient comme de l'an mil.

McGillis pouvait enfin assouvir ses désirs secrets et se masturber à sa guise tout en noyant son museau dans les mèches lavande. Souvent, il utilisait une partie du corps de Gaelio pour se stimuler. Il aimait tracer des motifs avec la semence qu'il déversait sur lui une fois qu'il en avait terminé. L'héritier Bauduin laissait faire. Il était là pour ça, après tout. Il avait été vendu par ses propres parents pour ça.

La naissance de la petite Almiria Bauduin n'y changea rien, comme de bien entendu. Après tout, leur _gentlemen's agreement_ restait valable jusqu'aux épousailles.

* * *

Car ils étaient ce que l'on appelait communément des _gentlemen_.

Ils restaient mesurés dans chacun de leurs actes, et cela était sans doute dû à leur éducation d'aristocrates, ou leurs études militaires, ou les deux.

Toujours était-il que même nus dans un lit à faire des galipettes, ils gardaient une certaines retenue, une pudeur toute masculine, peu importait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Elle aura mes yeux et mes cheveux, tu verras… Ce sera mon portrait craché.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Ses yeux sont bien plus clairs que les tiens et ses cheveux sont quasi blancs.

-Eh bien... »

Gaelio s'était interrompu un instant. Allongé sur le ventre, il avait écarté ses jambes sur le matelas, agrippé l'oreiller sous sa tête et fermé les yeux, anticipant ce qui allait suivre.

Il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre douleur, lorsque McGillis lui avait mis un index gracieusement vaseliné, mais son souffle s'était bloqué quelques instants dans sa poitrine et il lui avait fallu se concentrer pour expirer tout l'air que contenait ses poumons.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cet instant reste l'un des meilleurs souvenirs visuels que McGillis a de son meilleur ami, et pourtant, Dieu seul sait combien ils sont nombreux.

Assis à ses côtés dans une posture détendue, le pot de gel siliconé entre ses jambes, il l'avait observé attentivement pour s'assurer de ne lui faire aucun mal.

« Mmm… C'est… pas mal… Avait soupiré Gaelio, en s'habituant à cette intrusion.

-Tu penses t'y faire ?

-Va plus loin pour voir... »

McGillis lui avait obéi et avait poussé son index, appuyant légèrement plus sur la prostate… Et arrachant un lourd gémissement à son ami d'enfance.

Le genre de gémissements qui allait rapidement faire partie de ses favoris, au même titre que les cheveux lavande et les yeux Majorelle.

« Oui… Recommence voir... »

Attentif, le jeune homme blond avait scruté l'expression faciale de l'héritier des Bauduin passer de la crispation concentrée à l'extase béate quand il avait recommencé son geste.

Alors il s'était appliqué par la suite, encore et encore, à appuyer bien distinctement sur la prostate avec son doigt, à la brosser de haut en bas et il s'était délecté des gémissements, des encouragements à poursuivre sortant de la bouche de son ami.

Il irradiait encore plus que d'ordinaire, comme si la chaleur de son corps, qui augmentait fortement, émettait des longueurs d'onde visibles à l'oeil nu.

« Tu m'autorises à t'en mettre un second ? Vu comme ça te plaît…

-Bien sûr... Oh, oui... » Lâcha Gaelio dans un souffle, lorsque l'index de son ami et camarade le quitta.

En élève studieux, McGillis plongea le majeur en plus de l'index dans le pot de gel en silicone, avant de recommencer son forfait.

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir les hanches de son camarade l'accueillir avec joie et se soulever rien que pour lui.

« Oooooooh, oui… Mac…

-Macky…

-Macky… Fais-moi comme tout à l'heure -là.

-A tes ordres. »

De sa main libre, il mit de côté le pot de lubrifiant et sans retirer ses doigts, il vint s'allonger sur son côté gauche, près de Gaelio qui était plus ou moins sur le ventre. Et en entamant de lents mouvements de repérage dans l'antre même de Gaelio, il s'adonna à son activité favorite : se frotter contre la peau moite et chaude de son ami tout en embrassant ses cheveux lavande.

Sentir son odeur…

Laper sa sueur…

Se noyer dans sa chaleur…

Se laisser emporter par sa voix rauque partant dans les aigus…

« Gaelio... » Murmura-t-il en se collant autant que possible à lui.

Sa verge dure et humide heurta le creux du dos de son ami, les faisant agréablement sursauter tous les deux.

« Gaelio…

-Donne… moi ça…

-Mmm ? »

Le blond ouvrit paresseusement un œil, mais il ne put voir à temps l'une des mains de Gaelio croiser la sienne pour venir le caresser intimement en faisant d'abrupts va-et-vient. Il hoqueta, serra les dents, mais rien à faire : son ami d'enfance avait le poignet souple, et savait s'en servir à bon escient pour lui faire voir des étoiles. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, il lui rendit la pareille en entamant lui aussi des mouvements circulaires pour mieux lui trifouiller les entrailles.

Cette provocation en amenant une autre, et ainsi de suite, ils finirent par se donner du plaisir si furieusement l'un l'autre que leurs corps se mirent à bouger dans l'urgence, sans qu'ils ne puissent les contrôler. Et ils furent tous les deux si surpris de la force de leur orgasme respectif qu'ils ne purent retenir les cris qui leur déchirèrent la gorge alors qu'ils atteignaient le summum du plaisir…

Pour se retrouver quelques secondes après immobiles, sans voix et les yeux hagards, paralysés l'un contre l'autre à cause du plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour recouvrer une partie de leurs sens et ce fut lorsque McGillis entendit Gaelio pousser un long soupir de satisfaction qu'il lui embrassa l'épaule tout en retirant ses doigts. Sous les lèvres, la peau de Gaelio vibra tandis que ce dernier pouffa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda McGillis, un peu perdu.

-Rien… »

La voix de Gaelio était douce . Comme toujours après leurs "jeux".

Gaelio rayonnait de mille couleurs lorsqu'il avait été satisfait et qu'il se retournait pour le regarder.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus Majorelle qui époustouflait McGillis, à chaque fois.

« Ma sœur est mon portait craché lorsque j'avais son âge. Donne-lui quelques années, que sa pigmentation se fige. Elle me ressemblera beaucoup. Elle te plaira. »

* * *

« Voici donc notre princesse ? Demanda McGillis en se penchant sur le berceau de sa si jeune fiancée.

-En chair et en os. J'ai demandé à mon intendant de nous préparer le landeau ainsi qu'un casse-croûte, tu viens ? Il fait tellement beau, en cette journée de printemps, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter !

-Pour une fois qu'on est en permission… J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venu chez toi, soupira McGillis en se saisissant du bébé qui dormait, le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va te rassurer, mais ce n'est pas qu'une impression, soupira également Gaelio. J'avoue que même si j'aime l'académie, mon ancienne vie ici me manque parfois.

-Qui l'eut cru ? Toi, avec ton succès auprès de nos camarades ?

-De quel succès parles-tu ? Ce ne sont que des laquais qui réclament un os, rien de plus. Ils ne viennent vers moi que par intérêt. Tu crois que je ne sais pas démasquer ce genre de personnes ? »

Tout en discutant, Gaelio montra la voie en quittant la chambre de sa petite sœur, son ami d'enfance sur ses talons, la petite dans les bras. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le hall principal de la demeure, où les attendait une servante près d'un landeau. McGillis déposa avec attention la petite à l'intérieur et la recouvrit de couvertures. Gaelio récupéra un panier rempli de victuailles, ainsi que le nécessaire pour Almiria et ils quittèrent les lieux.

Direction le lac situé dans la clairière de la forêt, derrière le château. Le soleil, bien que présent, ne tapait pas fort, alors ils décidèrent de ne pas s'abriter sous le feuillage épais des arbres alentours. Au lieu de cela, ils se postèrent près du lac, défirent la nacelle du landeau pour la poser à même le sol et ils s'étalèrent dans l'herbe, en toute décontraction. En plus de leur en-cas, ils avaient chacun apporté leur bouquin du moment, des livres d'études, ainsi que quelques jeux de société. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne voulaient pas en entendre parler, simplement sentir l'herbe encore fraîche sous leur dos et les rayons du ciel irradiant leur visage.

Leur vie à l'académie était prenante et passionnante. Ils s'y étaient fait non pas des amis, mais des camarades, filles comme garçons. Gaelio repoussait avec patience toutes les avances qu'il pouvait recevoir d'élèves féminines, quant à McGillis… Il brandissait sans fard le fait d'être déjà fiancé à la cadette des Bauduin … Même si elle n'était âgée que de quelques mois.

La première fois, je ne fut pas un bruit de couloir, mais une onde de choc qui se propagea à Mach 5, au moins, dans toutes les strates de l'académie. Les personnes venant des couches inférieures de la société étaient sous le choc, les autres, non. Les épousailles avaient toujours été un acte hautement stratégique afin de conserver son rang social et sa distinction familiale, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elles soient mûrement préparées en amont afin d'éviter toute surprise.

Gaelio rigolait sous cape de cette effervescence.

McGillis s'en moquait presque ingénument.

Dans les deux cas, ce sujet de conversation revenait souvent entre les deux jeunes hommes, la plupart du temps accompagné de rires discrets et de clins d'oeil.

Que l'on y croit ou pas, cette nouvelle décupla l'ardeur des admiratrices de McGillis, qui le plaignaient d'être fiancé à une fille aussi jeune. En sous-main, officiellement comme officieusement, elles lui faisaient des avances éhontées, voire parfois du vrai rentre-dedans.

Gaelio continuait à en rire.

McGillis, à plusieurs reprises, fut tenté de leur boucler le clapet en leur disant qu'il avait de quoi patienter en attendant l'âge nubile de sa fiancée, merci bien. Mais il se retint.

Difficilement, mais il se retint.

Carta Issue aidait beaucoup à la tâche, en réprimandant durement ses cadettes lorsqu'elle les attrapaient sur le fait. N'avaient-elles donc pas honte d'user de tours retors pour s'attirer les faveurs à tout prix des fils Bauduin et Fareed ? Ne pouvaient-elles donc pas être des filles dignes de leur famille en menant à bien les études qui leur avait été demandées, tout en attendant les fiançailles préparées par leurs parents ?

Carta ne rigolait pas avec la discipline et les deux amis ne se gênaient pas une seconde pour dénoncer sans scrupule toutes les filles qui poussaient le bouchon un peu trop loin.

En-dehors de ces événements distrayants mais sans aucune espèce d'importance à leurs yeux, la fille unique des Issue suivait leur scolarité à l'académie, organisant des rendez-vous réguliers avec eux, physiquement ou à distance, afin de s'enquérir de leur situation et des problèmes éventuellement rencontrés. Son père étant toujours malade, elle demeurait sous la tutelle d'Iznario Fareed, le père adoptif de McGillis. Cela ne les avait pas plus rapprochés qu'avant mais ils s'appréciaient toujours autant.

Pour les besoins de leur parcours scolaire, Gaelio et McGillis faisaient de régulières allées et venues entre la Terre et les stations orbitales de Gjallarhorn. Ils commençaient à se familiariser avec leurs premiers _Mobile Suits_ et apprenaient à identifier les différentes instances de Gjallarhorn, découvrant petit à petit l'envers peu reluisant du décor (cela dit, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise).

Certains soirs de libre, quand ils étaient sur Terre, ils s'éclipsaient en ville et terminaient invariablement leur course dans un hôtel de luxe. Ils prenaient une chambre et s'adonnaient sans retenue aux termes de leur… accord.

« Enfin, j'ai l'impression de vraiment me reposer, apprécia McGillis, allongé sur l'herbe.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire que ce n'est pas qu'une impression ?

-Gaelio… »

Le blond fut interrompu par un début de pleurs et son ami se redressa en quatrième vitesse pour vérifier l'état d'Almiria et la prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un jeune père de famille… Soupira-t-il en faisant une petite grimace.

-Et tu veux que je te confirme que ce n'est pas qu'une impress…

-McGillis, tais-toi !

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

-Et au lieu de rire comme un imbécile, passe-moi le biberon dans le sac, tu seras autrement plus utile ! S'agaça le grand frère. Almiria, franchement, parfois, il m'arrive de douter du bon sens de nos parents de t'avoir fiancée à un homme tel que lui, soupira-t-il dramatiquement à sa sœur qui lui pleurait à la figure.

-Tu n'as pas tellement douté de leur bon sens, pourtant, quand ils t'ont cédé sans vergogne à moi... Hé !

-Tu as un biberon à me prendre ! L'interrompit Gaelio en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le flanc.

-J'y vais ! » Rigola McGillis en se redressant à la recherche du sac contenant les affaires d'Almiria.

Il y trouva sans problème ce qu'il cherchait. Il secoua le biberon, vérifia la température et le tendit à son ami, assis en tailleur qui berçait comme il pouvait sa sœur en pleurs.

Dès les premières tétées, les cris cessèrent instantanément. Reniflant ses sanglots, le visage rouge, Almiria tirait sans remord sur la tétine du biberon, sous le regard attendri des deux hommes en sa compagnie. McGillis prit même un mouchoir pour lui essuyer les yeux, le nez et les joues. Puis il se rapprocha de Gaelio et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Elle a fière allure, ta fiancée, dis-moi, lui dit Gaelio en avisant le visage rouge du bébé au creux de son bras.

-On est tous passés par-là. Je la préfère nettement aux pimbêches qu'on se coltine du matin au soir à l'académie.

-A ce point-là ?

-C'est dire. Et celles que l'on croise dans les réceptions, c'est vraiment le pire… Au moins, Almiria est sincère dans ses sentiments.

-On ne pourra pas dire le contraire… Heureusement que Carta t'aide à faire le ménage !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Mmm... »

Le silence retomba entre les deux amis, mais il n'était pas gênant. Il ne l'était jamais entre eux, d'ailleurs.

« Gaelio…

-Oui ?

-On ressemble à deux pères avec leur petite fille.

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Gaelio…

-Quoi ?

-On prendra soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment. Déjà qu'on ne peut pas compter sur nos parents… Même si je ne serai pas souvent à la maison, je passerai le plus de temps possible à ses côtés… Jusqu' à ce qu'elle t'épouse. Je compte sur toi pour prendre le relais ensuite…

-Gaelio…

-Oui ?

-Je prendrai soin de vous deux. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un l'avait fait avant moi.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai passé l'âge. Et qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Rien. J'observe ta sœur.

-Et ?

-Et tu avais raison : elle aura tes yeux et tes cheveux. Je veux préserver ces couleurs.

-Cette obsession pour le bleu… Je crois qu'il te faut consulter, McGillis.

-Peut-être bien... »


	5. Chapitre 4 - La princesse

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Mobile Suit Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans_

 **Titre :** _Bleu lavande, bleu Majorelle_

 _ **Disclaime**_ ** _r_ :** Les personnages de _G-Tekketsu no Orphans_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Et heureusement car cette série ne respecte rien, c'est pour ça que j'adore! L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ a été trouvée sur Pixiv mais je ne me rappelle plus l'auteur. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_ (même si j'en aurais bien besoin).

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Pas fait exprès (gros mensonge)

 **Genre :** Coloré?

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Arf...

 **Note de l'auteur :** _G-Tekketsu_ est peut-être terminé, mais ce la ne m'empêchera pas de mener cette _fanfic_ à son terme! Non mais!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: La princesse et son chevalier**

« Bonjour, Monsieur Fareed, bienvenue ! Le salua chaudement le majordome des Bauduin.

-Bonjour, ah… On dirait que je suis attendu, lui fit remarquer McGillis en quittant l'habitacle de sa voiture.

-Pardon ?

-Macky ! »

Cette voix d'enfant fit se retourner le majordome et il ne put réprimander le boulet de canon aux couettes lavande qui se jeta dans les bras de McGillis. Le blond la réceptionna sans mal et la souleva afin de lui faire face.

« Mademoiselle Almiria ! Voyons ! Ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'une demoiselle de votre rang ! S'emporta le majordome, avant de soupirer quand il vit l'armada de servantes que la petite avait semée dans sa course.

-Macky, viens, suis-moi ! S'écria Almiria, complètement sourde aux injonctions de son aîné.

-Laissez tomber… Le rassura McGillis d'un sourire contrit. Je l'accompagne, » précisa-t-il en redéposant sa fiancée par terre.

Aussitôt fait, elle se saisit de sa main avec autorité, l'entraînant à sa suite en courant :

« Macky, viens ! Elles te croiront ! »

Une décharge, un coup de jus à ce contact pourtant si simple et si banal.

Ses yeux.

Ses cheveux.

Gaelio, une fois de plus, avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, sa sœur lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, surtout avec la coupe courte et les mèches de côté. Elle avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il avait eu droit à une permission de quelques semaines avant de prendre officiellement son poste en tant que Major Spécialiste au sein de Gjallarhorn, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait dû passer le plus clair de son temps dans son domaine, celui des Fareed, et aux côtés de son père adoptif. Il n'avait pas pu se dégager pour passer des moments privilégiés avec les Bauduin frère et sœur comme il avait coutume de le faire.

« Macky ! »

McGillis sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, les étincelles entre sa main et celle, si petite, d'Almiria se propageant le long de son bras jusqu'à son coeur, avant de l'envahir en entier, rendant ses jambes moins agiles que d'ordinaire.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent légèrement en un sourire entendu.

Entendu avec lui-même, bien sûr.

Dans leur course endiablée, ils croisèrent les servantes allant en sens inverse et qui firent demi-tour aussi sec à la poursuite de leur jeune maîtresse qui courait de manière habile et intelligente malgré la robe blanche qu'elle portait. Les fiancés ne leur jetèrent pas le moindre coup d'oeil et s'engouffrèrent dans le château, pour grimper dans les étages et débouler dans la chambre d'Almiria.

Où se tenait un goûter chic avec d'autres enfants de son âge, filles comme garçons, tous accompagnés de leur majordome ou gouvernante.

A peine essoufflée, Almiria, du haut de ses quatre ans et demi, croisa les bras et toisa ses invités en leur disant :

« Je ne mens pas, voici mon fiancé. Il s'appelle McGillis Fareed, il est le meilleur comme vous n'en verrez jamais. Même le Prince Charmant ne l'égale pas. Alors, qui me traitait de menteuse ? »

Bouche bée, personne n'osait piper mot et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le beau, l'élégant jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, à la mèche blonde assurée et aux yeux verts pénétrants, vêtu d'un gilet de costume assorti à son pantalon et sa cravate attachée à sa chemise impeccable.

« Alors, qui ? »

Mentalement, McGillis se frappa le front, amusé par la situation dans laquelle sa fiancée venait de l'embarquer.

Tellement enfantin !

Tellement pur et innocent…

Tellement adorable…

Tellement rempli de couleurs...

Il prit son sourire le plus charmeur pour se présenter :

« Bonjour, je suis McGillis Fareed, le fiancé d'Almiria. Enchanté de vous connaître ! »

Cette courte présentation ne suffit à tirer l'assemblée de sa stupeur, complètement soumise son charme ravageur et il s'en amusa comme jamais. Soupirant de soulagement, Almiria les relança :

« Alors ? Je vous écoute ! »

Quand elle n'obtint aucune réponse, assurée qu'on ne viendrait plus l'embêter à ce sujet, elle décroisa les bras et se rassit à sa table avec ses jeunes invités et invita son fiancé à les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit, histoire de pousser le jeu encore un peu. Il se montra proche d'Almiria, lui prenant la main, lui parlant dans le creux de l'oreille et lui faisant les yeux doux pour terminer d'écoeurer tous ses petits camarades. Etonnamment, il se surprit à ne pas se forcer du tout à manifester sa proximité avec Almiria.

Et une fois de plus, il se sourit à lui-même, contemplateur de ses propres sentiments et des sensations plaisantes qu'elles engendraient dans son corps.

Il passa tout l'après-midi en leur compagnie, suivant leurs discussions et leurs jeux, échangeant parfois des politesses avec les autres adultes présents. Mais même en discutant avec eux, son regard restait prisonnier de sa petite Almiria.

Elle était vive et dégourdie, avait du caractère et sérieusement, elle avait une forme physique d'enfer ! Spontanée, drôle, parfois un peu capricieuse et ridicule quand elle tentait maladroitement de prendre des positions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, elle restait attendrissante et McGillis ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui décocher de beaux sourires à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

Elle rayonnait elle aussi de mille couleurs.

Le soleil se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus Majorelle, faisait luire ses cheveux couleur lavande. Son rire franc se répercutait dans chacun des os du jeune homme, lui procurant des frissons de partout.

Il saurait protéger cette enfant, envers et contre tout. Il se l'était assuré une fois de plus à cet instant-là et cette volonté n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis lors.

Ce fut avec sa fiancée perchée dans ses bras qu'il salua à la fin de la journée tous les invités, devant le perron du château.

« Dis, Macky, comment j'ai été aujourd'hui ? »

Il colla son front au sien et ferma les yeux en riant :

« Sérieusement, Macky ?

-Eh bien… J'aimerais te dire qu'il ne faut pas délaisser ses invités sur un coup de tête, ni courir en semant tes gouvernantes, ni grimer aux arbres traquer les chenilles, ni balancer ses chaussures dans le lac… Mais pour moi, tu as été parfaite, ma princesse, conclut-il les yeux dans les yeux.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Evidemment.

-Que je suis ta princesse ?

-Bien sûr, et je suis ton prince. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Même si mon travail me tient occupé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça ! Lui assura-t-elle. Comme ça, j'adore encore plus quand tu viens !

-Moi aussi, j'adore ta compagnie, Almiria, lui répondit-il en frottant leurs deux fronts affectueusement.

-Tu es le meilleur Prince Charmant du monde entier ! Du système solaire ! De la galaxie ! » S'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant avec fougue.

Il lui posa un baiser dans ses cheveux lavande et lui murmura :

« Pour toi, je serai tout ce que tu veux que je devienne, princesse. »

Il resserra son étreinte du bras qui lui maintenait le dos, l'autre bras était posé sous ses fesses pour la garder tout contre lui et leur embrassade dura jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne les interrompre :

« Les tourtereaux, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps de rentrer se préparer pour dîner, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Mon frère… Quel rabat-joie parfois ! Ronchonna en douce Almiria, les lèvres sur le cou de son fiancé, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Les interrogea Gaelio en se rapprochant d'eux pour leur parler.

-Comment va ton père ? Lui demanda en retour McGillis, histoire de noyer le poisson.

\- Comme d'habitude. Il m'a pris la jambe toute la journée avec l'intendant pour vérifier les comptes de la maison. Surtout que je n'ai vraiment plus le temps matériel de m'en occuper comme avant…

-C'est ça, d'être nommé Major Spécialiste, Inspecteur Bauduin.

-Comme toi, je présume, Inspecteur Fareed ? Lui renvoya Gaelio d'une voix blasée. Bien, on va manger ? »

Almiria se décolla légèrement de son prince pour hocher la tête avec fougue.

« Macky, tu me portes jusqu'à la maison ?

-Bien sûr. »

Elle vint lui frotter la joue comme un chaton et il ferma les yeux au contact, appréciant sa peau de bébé, douce et baignée de soleil contre la sienne, plus virile. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir Gaelio lever les yeux au ciel, mais il n'y avait qu'une joie amusée qui éclairait ses yeux du même bleu Majorelle que ceux de sa sœur.

A un rythme tranquille, ils rentrèrent en prenant suffisamment de temps pour qu'Almiria finisse par s'endormir sans crier gare sur l'épaule de McGillis, bercée par ses pas, sous le regard attendri de son frère aîné. Ils la réveillèrent en la remettant dans les bras de sa gouvernante et attendirent de se retrouver parfaitement seuls pour laisser leurs corps se rapprocher. Plaquant Gaelio contre le mur, McGillis lui confessa à l'oreille :

« J'ai été sage. Toute la journée. Pourtant, ça a été dur, tu n'imagines pas. Où m'emmèneras-tu ce soir ?

-Etre avec ma sœur te fait un tel effet ?

-Il faut croire…

-Fétichiste, attiré par, un homme et une petite fille… Si tes subordonnés connaissaient tes côtés obscurs, mon pauvre McGillis… Tu es un vrai détraqué sexuel.

-Un accord est un accord, mon cher Gaelio… Lui rappela le blond avant de lui mordiller une oreille.

-Et il sera respecté. On prend ta voiture après le dîner, lorsqu'Almiria sera couchée. Sois patient, l'attente vaudra le coup, je te le garantis », l'assura le fils Bauduin en lui tâtant légèrement l'entrejambe, avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue et s'échapper ainsi de son étreinte contre le mur.

McGillis l'avait laissé filé.

Gaelio avait beaucoup trop d'honneur pour se dérober.

Gaelio l'aimait beaucoup trop pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

McGillis s'en souvient encore. Cette nuit-là fait partie des inoubliables, des incontournables de leur répertoire.

Griffer d'une main les hanches d'un Gaelio déchaîné qui le chevauchait avec passion en l'appelant "Macky", démonter de l'autre ses cheveux couleur lavande pour en faire ressortir toutes les nuances d'ombre et de lumière…

Cela aussi avait longtemps fait partie des péchés mignons de McGillis.

* * *

Le coup de ciseaux de McGillis était sûr, depuis le temps qu'il pratiquait !

Debout face à la coiffeuse de sa fiancée, un peigne dans la main gauche et les ciseaux dans la droite, il s'affairait minutieusement à couper les cheveux de la sœur cadette de Gaelio. Il avait déjà fait le tracé, dispersé les différentes mèches de cheveux à l'aide de barrettes et avec soin, il mesurait la longueur adéquate avant de tailler. Il appréciait le fait qu'elle grandissait. Maintenant qu'elle allait sur ses sept ans, ils pouvaient déjà passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, sans les gouvernantes et les servantes leur traînant dans les pattes. Ils pouvaient avoir des moments privilégiés comme celui-ci, seuls dans la chambre d'Almiria, à lui refaire une beauté.

A chaque section qu'il terminait, il défaisait les barrettes afin qu'elle lui donne son avis sur son travail. Elle tournait et retournait la tête face au miroir ovale de sa coiffeuse en faisant la moue, n'hésitant pas à lui donner des précisions au fur et à mesure sur la coupe qu'elle désirait. Toujours égal à lui-même, en futur époux fidèle et dévoué, il lui obéissait et corrigeait son tir si besoin.

Il adorait le contact des cheveux d'Almiria sous la pulpe de ses doigts, les caressant machinalement dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, souvent sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce fut lentement, en prenant son temps, qu'il termina sa tâche en la coiffant au peigne, puis à la brosse, avant de lui enlever la serviette qu'il avait passée auparavant autour de son cou. Il fignola le tout à la main, avant de la laisser évaluer elle -même. Elle se mit debout et se rapprocha de son miroir en s'appuyant sur sa coiffeuse pour s'admirer sous toutes ses coutures, un sourire satisfait peint sur le visage :

« C'est parfait, Macky ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Tu es si belle que n'importe quelle coupe t'irait, j'en suis persuadé, la flatta-t-il.

-Tu exagères toujours… Mais j'admets que… J'adore quand tu me coiffes.

-Plaisir partagé, ma princesse, lui assura-t-il. J'adore tes cheveux lavande. »

Elle vint à lui et il s'assit sur le tabouret afin d'être à peu près à sa hauteur et de parler d'égal à égal.

« Tu sais, je me demande comment je vais faire lorsque mes parents m'interdiront de me couper les cheveux… Déjà que Mère n'était pas tellement d'accord cette fois-ci… Elle dit que je dois avoir les cheveux longs pour être une belle femme plus tard… Mais c'est ennuyant d'avoir de longs cheveux, déjà, il faut les démêler, en plus, ce n'est pas pratique quand ils sont lâchés…

-Tu es très jolie comme cela, Almiria. Mais s'il te faut satisfaire tes parents, alors au lieu de porter les cheveux courts, tu pourrais les laisser mi-longs, par exemple, te tombant sur les épaules, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oui, c'est une idée… Dis, Macky…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu trouves qu'une fille qui n'a pas de longs cheveux n'est pas féminine ? Est-ce que… Je te plairais plus si j'avais des cheveux longs ? »

McGillis garda le silence quelques instants. Avec leur relation spéciale et Almiria qui prenait de âge, ce genre d'interrogations revenaient de plus en plus souvent dans leur conversations. Elle avait un grand besoin d'être rassurée émotionnellement, d'autant plus qu'elle grandissait majoritairement seule, sans ses parents. Gaelio et elle s'entendaient bien, mais n'étaient pas si proches que cela, au final. Et certes, elle avait une gouvernante et des servantes, mais aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait lui servir de confidente et répondre à ses questions intimes. McGillis jouait ce rôle à la perfection et elle lui confiait absolument tout. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, toujours. Les petites peurs d'enfant, les questions de femme, il prêtait attention à tout.

« Ce n'est pas une question de longueur, Almiria. Pas du tout, même, du moins, en ce qui me concerne. Viens », lui dit-il en désignant ses genoux, afin qu'elle s'y asseye.

Il la laissa prendre place sur lui, dos contre son torse, tout deux face au miroir de la coiffeuse. Il posa ses mains sur chacune de ses cuisses à elle et lui parla en ces termes :

« Tu sais, Almiria… Tu es encore une enfant. Je sais que de part ton rang, ton éducation et tes fiançailles, tu te poses déjà des questions que les autres enfants ne se posent pas. »

Il s'attendait à son visage qui s'attrista à ces mots mais continua malgré tout :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'aime comme cela. Tu n'as pas à prendre ce genre de responsabilités maintenant.

-Mais… Si je veux être digne d'être ta femme, et que…

-Tu as tout le temps pour ça. Je ne partirai pas dans la nature, nous sommes engagés.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, Macky ! S'exaspéra-t-elle en pivotant un peu sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder. Je suis une Bauduin. Je deviendrai une Fareed. Je dois tenir mon rang et faire honneur… à ma famille autant qu'à la tienne ! C'est ce que ma gouvernante et mes parents ne cessent de m'expliquer !

-Il y a quelqu'un que tu n'as pas cité dans tout ce petit monde, lui fit-il remarquer. Qu'en pense Gaelio ?

-Mon frère ? Eh bien… On ne discute pas trop de ce genre de choses, il me voit toujours comme une enfant !

-Tu n'as pas encore sept ans…

-Oui, mais… Je suis éduquée ! Je connais déjà beaucoup de choses et je lis beaucoup, je chante, fais du violoncelle, peins et… Et je suis fiancée, et…

-Almiria... »

Il lui prit les jambes et la bougea de sorte à ce qu'ils se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre. Avec tendresse, il l'enlaça et lui dit :

« Tu n'es pas une Bauduin. Dans le sens où ce n'est pas toi qui portera le nom et l'héritage familial. Ton frère a déjà cette charge. Et il l'accepte volontiers pour toi, parce qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il n'avait que neuf ans et il gérait déjà toutes les affaires du château, en plus de suivre la carrière toute tracée par vos parents au sein de Gjallarhorn. Il n'a pas eu de choix. Pas de liberté. Il l'a cependant toujours accepté. Et encore plus après ta naissance. Il supporte ce fardeau à ta place. Lorsque tu auras seize ans, nous nous marierons. Tu deviendras une Fareed et tu viendras vivre avec moi. Tu n'auras pas le poids de tes parents ou de ton nom sur tes épaules. Comprends-tu, Almiria ? Tu es libre, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Libre de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire une carrière militaire. Tu n'es pas obligée de tenir ce château, car tout cela, ton frère le fait déjà et avec succès. Il veut que tu sois une fille qui grandisse à son rythme, qui profite des joies de l'enfance et de l'innocence. Et tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est également mon souhait. Je veux te voir grandir en toute quiétude, et t'accomplir personnellement. Que veux-tu faire ? Quels sont tes rêves ? Même quand tu seras adulte, n'oublie jamais ton âme d'enfant. C'est elle qui te fait briller de mille couleurs à mes yeux. C'est elle qui fait que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi et que je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour t'épouser. Ce n'est pas parce que notre mariage est arrangé que nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer. »

Son petit discours fit son effet. Après l'avoir écouté religieusement, Almiria vint poser sa tête contre son torse.

« Tu… Penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-T'ai-je déjà menti ? »

Elle secoua vivement la tête et quand elle s'arrêta, ce fut pour recevoir un baiser sur le sommet du crâne.

« Bien. Tu as énormément de qualités et je ne changerai de fiancée pour rien au monde. Tu me fais déjà plus qu'honneur.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, tu es sûr ?

-Plus que sûr. Tu veux une preuve ?

-Laquelle ?

-Ceci. »

Et sans l'avertir, il piqua ses lèvres rosées d'un chaste et rapide baiser qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux…

« Je ne ferai cela à aucune autre femme, sois-en assurée.

-C'est… C'est… Bégaya-t-elle, avant de s'offusquer lorsqu'il éclata de rire. Macky ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Elle eut beau le taper à l'épaule, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et de guerre lasse, elle finit par s'effondrer tout contre son torse.

« Dis, Macky… Finit-elle par lui demander après un moment. Tu… Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Doucement, il lui caressa le dos avant de lui répondre :

« J'aime tes couleurs. »


	6. Chapitre 5: De l'un à l'autre

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Mobile Suit Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans_

 **Titre :** _Bleu lavande, bleu Majorelle_

 _ **Disclaime**_ ** _r_ :** Les personnages de _G-Tekketsu no Orphans_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Et heureusement car cette série ne respecte rien, c'est pour ça que j'adore! L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ a été trouvée sur Pixiv mais je ne me rappelle plus l'auteur. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_ (même si j'en aurais bien besoin).

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Pas fait exprès (gros mensonge)

 **Genre :** Coloré?

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Arf...

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: De l'un à l'autre**

Les années défilaient à leur rythme, mais pas les couleurs qu'il aimait tant : le bleu Majorelle comme le bleu lavande.

Le plaisir de McGillis restait intact quand il se réveillait en ouvrant les yeux sur ces deux couleurs.

« Bien dormi, Belle au bois dormant ? » S'enquit Gaelio, un sourire aux creux des lèvres comme de la voix.

Un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours lui permit de se remettre dans le contexte et de deviner sans mal ce qu'il était advenu après qu'il fut tombé avec les honneurs au combat de l'amour charnel : déjà, il faisait jour, ensuite, son ami d'enfance s'était réveillé avant lui, avait pris sa douche et s'était séché les cheveux. Nu sous un peignoir ouvert couleur crème, il était allongé sur le côté, à moins de dix centimètres et lui faisait face d'un air joueur.

Bref, tout ce que McGillis aimait.

Le rire qui faisait ondoyer le bleu Majorelle et écheveler le bleu lavande.

Avec désir, avec délice, avec volupté, il ferma les yeux, ébloui par tant de couleurs, puis prit possession des lèvres de Gaelio lentement, comme si coulaient d'entre elles un nectar précieux. Son corps vint se coller contre celui de son ami afin de mettre en contact leurs peaux. McGillis sentait déjà le plaisir l'engourdir lentement, l'enserrer de son étreinte sensuelle et y résister n'était pas une option.

Pas avec Gaelio qui sentait si bon.

Pas avec Gaelio dont la peau propre était si douce.

Pas avec Gaelio et son corps de Dieu grec.

Il se mit partiellement sur le dos et l'attira à lui afin de passer sa langue sur sa joue, puis sur son oreille. Il glissa son bras gauche derrière sa nuque pour jouer avec ses cheveux et avec la main de l'autre côté, il commença à jouer machinalement avec son érection matinale. Egal à lui-même, Gaelio se laissa faire, penchant la tête par-ci et par-là afin de laisser la bouche du blond accéder à tous les recoins qu'elle adorait. McGillis apprécia le coup de main et le manifesta en tirant plus fort sur son sexe déjà bien érigé.

« Ngh… Gaelio… Gémit-il en fermant les yeux, tout en plongeant de nouveau sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire.

-Mmm... »

Ils s'embrassèrent en y mettant encore un peu plus de désir qu'auparavant, s'amusèrent à faire jouer leurs langues à l'extérieur de leur bouche et lorsque Gaelio rompit le baiser, ce fut pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille et y glisser un langoureux :

« Macky... »

Ce fut un digue qui sauta un rouage qui se brisa en McGillis. Poussant un lourd gémissement, sa main gauche se crispa dans les mèches lavande de Gaelio et sa main droite se mit à accélérer brutalement le mouvement autour de sa propre verge qui en suinta rapidement.

« Encore…

-Macky…

-Encore…

-Macky... »

Chaque répétition de ce surnom lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de boutoir dans ses entrailles et ces secousses au plus profond de son être prirent la forme de spasmes. Gaelio lui passa une main sur le torse, avant de l'embrasser entre chaque mot, délicatement, légèrement. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les tétons du blond, sur ses abdominaux en ignorant complètement les mouvements de plus en plus désordonnés de McGillis.

« Toi… Tu ne vas pas tarder à en mettre partout, le taquina Gaelio.

-Mais continue… Gémit en retour son ami.

-Je ferai mieux que ça, Macky... »

Et Gaelio, toujours penché au-dessus de lui, la main gauche de son partenaire enracinée dans son cuir chevelu, reprit sa besogne, ses coups de dents, ses baisers et ses caresses, ses murmures excitant encore plus, toujours plus son ami d'enfance qui avait depuis longtemps laissé ses inhibitions au placard et se masturbait maintenant furieusement en haletant bruyamment.

« Quoi… que tu fasses… Tu as intérêt à… faire vite…

-Quelle impatience… Ce n'est pas bien, Macky… » Le réprimanda doucement Gaelio en le mordant légèrement au cou pour ne pas laisser de traces.

McGillis le fit taire en violant éhontément sa bouche mais Gaelio se montra moins docile que d'ordinaire : il se dégagea de son étreinte non sans douceur, se redressa pour enlever son peignoir et… tapa la main la plus active de McGillis pour lui faire lâcher prise. Plongé dans son plaisir, ce dernier en sursauta, ouvrant les yeux d'un coup.

« A genoux… Lui demanda tendrement Gaelio en se positionnant devant lui, au-dessus de ses jambes mais le dos tourné. A moins que tu ne préfères te vider sur les draps ? Le tenta-t-il en posant ses mains sur le matelas pour cambrer ses fesses, se retrouvant à quatre pattes.

-Toi... »

McGillis ne continua pas. Inutile de perdre du temps à bavasser lorsqu'une telle croupe, sous son nez, n'attendait que ses va-et-vient experts. Il se redressa donc et s'agenouilla derrière Gaelio. Il le pénétra d'un doigt, rapidement, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de le blesser en y allant comme un sauvage, mit un deuxième pour le sentir se contracter délicieusement, puis les retira aussi sec et vint s'enterrer dans la profonde intimité de son ami d'enfance.

Et beau-frère.

Et camarade de promotion.

Et collègue de travail.

Et amant.

Mais surtout, surtout…

Bleu Majorelle et lavande.

Cette couleur lavande de ces cheveux qui le fixaient, que Gaelio bougeait en rangeant sa mèche de côté derrière son oreille d'une manière sensuelle pour le faire craquer…

McGillis lui saisit le poignet et le tira à lui, s'enfonçant encore plus et les faisant crier tous les deux à l'unisson. Il le redressa sur ses genoux et le plaqua contre son torse, afin de pouvoir garder, toujours, à portée de main, à portée de lèvres, la lavande de ses cheveux. Gaelio, en retour, passa ses deux mains en arrière et lui agrippa les cuisses afin de l'encourager à bouger comme il l'entendait et le blond ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ses attentes : il l'attrapa solidement, une main sur ses reins, une autre sur son épaule pour le maintenir contre lui et il le prit, il le prit, encore et encore, et encore et encore, sans se soucier de rien ni de personne d'autre que lui-même. Il lui mordilla l'épaule, huma ses cheveux, les caressa de son nez et de sa bouche, se cacha le visage dans le creux de son cou mais surtout, il l'enfila, le troussa, le tringla comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il lui tira les cheveux, le mordit, le griffa quand il sentit le flot de jouissance l'emporter loin, très loin de tout, dans une brume bleue Majorelle et lavande.

A ces quelques instants de grâce succéda le retour à la réalité, celle où, fatigué, son corps le lâcha pour s'affaisser sur le dos de son ami, qui le soutint par sa force. Les neurones embrumés, McGillis flottait encore sur un petit nuage, le nez plongé dans les mèches lavande, le coeur battant contre celui de son ami, la verge toujours fourrée dans son intimité.

Il se sentait bien.

A l'exception d'une chose :

« Gaelio… Marmonna-t-il.

-Mmm ?

-Tes cheveux ont trop poussé… Passe à la maison un de ces jours… Que je te les coupe... »

* * *

Iznario Fareed faisait partie de l'aristocratie citadine. Malgré ses résidences secondaires dispersées un peu partout, il résidait principalement à Edmonton dans un bel hôtel particulier.

McGillis ayant surtout grandi avec les Bauduin après son adoption, dans leur château de campagne, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le pli de la grande ville, cependant, depuis sa majorité et durant ses passages sur Terre, il séjournait dans cet hôtel vraiment pratique pour les déplacements de toute sorte. Et surtout, il était ainsi situé près du quartier général de Gjallarhorn.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était revenu sur Terre, après une longue mission dans l'espace, plus précisément au sein des colonies Dort, très suspectes aux yeux infaillibles de Gjallarhorn. Les premières journées suivant son retour, il les passait très souvent alité, malade, le temps que son corps se réhabitue à la vie terrestre. Mais ce soir, il lui fallait faire un effort : Almiria était venue lui rendre visite durant quelques jours, car elle donnait un concert avec son orchestre dans la grande ville.

« Macky ! S'était-elle exclamé de joie en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Almiria… Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée de ton voyage jusqu'ici ? » S'enquit-il en la soulevant.

Elle secoua la tête, heureuse d'être en sa compagnie et se lova contre lui.

« Mademoiselle… Soupira le majordome des Bauduin, qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'ici.

-Laissez… Le rassura McGillis. Dites-moi plutôt, comment allez-vous ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus venu au château.

-Monsieur Fareed… Notre vie s'écoule paisiblement, là-bas. A tel point que nous nous sentons à l'abri des événements sociaux qui agitent notre pays de-ci, de-là.

-N'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai que moi-même, j'apprécie le calme du château… Mais les activités de la ville sont aussi plaisantes. J'allais oublier… Concernant les bagages de la jeune demoiselle que voilà, je vous laisse voir ceci avec mon personnel de maison. La chambre d'Almiria est déjà prête, vous pourrez ranger ses affaires à l'intérieur.

-Bien, Monsieur.

-Ah, attends ! L'arrêta soudainement la cadette des Bauduin. Mon cadeau pour Macky !

-Oh, Mademoiselle, vous faites bien de me le rappeler…

-Un cadeau ? Lui demanda McGillis en soulevant un sourcil amusé. En quel honneur ?

-En l'honneur que je suis ici avec toi ! C'est tellement rare qu'on me laisse quitter le château… Regretta-t-elle.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Une surprise, pardi ? Quoi d'autre ? »

Cette dernière réplique le fit rire à gorge déployée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait sa petite princesse adorée, son sens de la répartie, sa vivacité et son intelligence!

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ces yeux en amande bleus, assombris par la frange qu'elle s'était fait pousser sur le front !

Ce fut donc le majordome de Mademoiselle qui tendit à McGillis un paquet fin et rectangulaire soigneusement emballé dans un papier bleu roi.

C'était un peu grand pour être un livre… Un cadre, peut-être ? Un portrait ?

Après tout, sa fiancée semblait finalement plutôt verser dans les arts. Elle avait un penchant pour la musique et le chant, qu'elle étudiait très sérieusement mais également la peinture à l'huile et à l'aquarelle et McGillis devait avouer qu'elle était douée pour son jeune âge.

Curieux, il déposa Almiria par terre pour réceptionner son cadeau, salua le majordome et le laissa vaquer à ses occupations tandis qu'il se posa dans l'un des canapés de son salon, avec Almiria près de lui. Avec des gestes précautionneux, il défit lentement le paquet et resta saisi devant les couleurs qui s'offraient à lui.

Bleu Majorelle et bleu lavande.

Il sentit une chaleur traîtresse, mais plus que familière, lui grimper sous la peau.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, lorsque tu m'as dit aimer mes couleurs… Je n'ai pas osé te demander sur le coup, alors… J'ai demandé à mon frère. Et… Il m'a dit qu'un champ de lavande sous un ciel bleu te plairait sûrement. »

McGillis restait sans voix face à la toile que lui présentait Almiria.

« Voilà ce que j'ai fait en ton absence… C'est mon frère qui m'en a donné l'idée, j'espère que ça te plaira, Macky... »

Un champ de lavande à perte de vue. En-dessous d'un ciel bleu bleu Majorelle, parsemé de nuages joueurs aux formes évanescentes.

« C'est de la peinture à l'huile sur une toile de trente-deux sur quarante-huit centimètres, expliqua doctement Almiria. J'y travaillais le soir avant d'aller me coucher… Je voulais que ce soit grand, mais pas trop, que tu puisses l'emporter lorsque tu pars… Pour… Pour… penser à moi… Tu sais…

-C'est magnifique, Almiria, lui dit-il, un peu ému. C'est magnifique. J'adore ces couleurs.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui et ton tableau dégage quelque chose de chaleureux… De réconfortant… Sois sûre que je l'emmènerai avec moi quand je ferai de longs séjours dans l'espace. Merci beaucoup, Almiria, acheva-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-De… de rien... »

Sa réponse un peu triste, vide d'émotion intense l'interpella :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien…

-Almiria… »

Il déposa le tableau sur le papier défait sur la table basse qui lui faisait face et prit Almiria, qu'il assit sur ses cuisses. Il se saisit de son visage en coupe et taquina son ravissant petit nez du sien.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier… Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ? Je t'assure pourtant que ce cadeau me plaît, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, tu sais ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui baisant le front à plusieurs reprises, soulevant ses mèches lavande et laissant ses narines se faire taquiner par son parfum savoureux.

-C'est… C'est que… Macky, promets-moi de ne pas rire, d'accord ?

-Quand m'arrive-t-il de me moquer de toi, Almiria, sérieusement ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, mais secoua la tête lorsqu'aucun souvenir de ce genre ne lui revint en mémoire.

« Oui, mais… Je… Je ne sais pas… Tu es le seul à me traiter comme… Comme je suis… Tout le monde me voit encore comme une enfant…

-Et tu l'es.

-Oui, mais toi… Tu n'as pas peur de me dire les choses… Tu me laisses libre de mes mouvements et de mes décisions...

-Quelqu'un te dissimule des choses ? Quelqu'un t'entrave ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son regard s'attrista et elle vint coller sa joue contre la poitrine chaude de son fiancé. Attentionné, comme toujours, il l'enlaça et lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne :

« Ne te moque pas, d'accord ? Tu promets ?

-Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi. Tu es ma fiancée et notre relation doit être basée sur la confiance. Tu sais que tu peux tout déposer sur moi. Je suis là pour t'aider... »

Elle secoua lentement la tête, frottant sa joue contre le tissu fin de sa chemise, puis ferma les yeux :

« Parfois, je suis jalouse de mon frère.

-De Gaelio ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Il te connaît mieux que moi.

-Mais… C'est normal…

-Je sais que c'est normal ! S'emporta-t-elle en se redressant vivement sur ses genoux pour lui faire face de son mieux et il raffermit le cercle de ses bras afin qu'elle ne parte pas en arrière et tombe. Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous avez neuf ans et je n'étais pas encore née. Tu as vécu chez nous durant ton enfance et ton adolescence, toi et mon frère avez fait vos études ensemble à l'académie militaire de Gjallarhorn. Vous avez tout fait ensemble, vous travaillez ensemble, vous passez vos grades ensemble et… Et c'est injuste qu'il te connaisse plus que moi qui suis ta fiancée ! »

S'il s'attendait à ça… Ne sachant que répondre sur le coup, McGillis resta silencieux et la laissa continuer :

« Alors à chaque fois que je veux te faire plaisir, je me sens obligée de passer par lui. Et il ne se trompe jamais. Il sait toujours ce que tu aimes, ce que tu veux à un instant donné. Quand je lui ai rapporté tes paroles, que tu aimais mes couleurs, je n'avais pas compris ce que tu voulais dire. Et quand je le lui ai dit… Il a rigolé, en lâchant : « Sacré McGillis, va ! » et c'est lui qui m'a dit de te peindre un champ de lavande ! Il connaît tes musiques, tes livres… J'ai l'impression qu'il connaît tout de toi ! Et que moi, j'en connais si peu ! J'aurais voulu… J'aurais voulu avoir son âge, avoir grandi avec toi aussi, et savoir, comme lui ! Mais… Mais je ne suis qu'une enfant, vous… »

Sa voix se brisa, mais elle n'éclata pas en sanglot.

« Vous… vous êtes grands… Tremblota-t-elle. Vous avez une histoire qui n'est pas la mienne, dans laquelle je n'existe pas… Et j'aurai beau faire… Et je vous aime beaucoup, mais… Je me sens exclue…

-Almiria… L'appela-t-il de sa voix la plus douce, en lui caressant la joue.

-J'aurais voulu avoir votre âge… Jouer avec vous, quand vous le faisiez encore… Etudier avec vous… Quand mon frère partage ses souvenirs de vous deux, et parfois, il parle aussi de Carta Issue… Son regard change, sa voix aussi. De la mélancolie, de l'attachement… Quand on est ensemble, on ne parle que de toi. Il a toujours pleins d'anecdotes à me raconter sur toi, sur vos activités quand vous quittez la Terre… Je suis curieuse, aussi, alors je pose beaucoup de questions… J'aurais voulu être avec vous… J'aimerais bien voir la Terre de l'espace un jour… » S'apaisa-t-elle en revenant se coller à lui.

Il la serra dans une étreinte solide une fois ces confessions terminées et ferma les yeux.

Son odeur…

Et sa chaleur…

Et la douceur de ses cheveux…

Il ne s'en lasserait jamais et cela faisait longtemps qu'il le savait.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne repoussa pas la bouffée de désir qui montait en lui : inutile, elle ne partirait pas comme cela. Pas avec sa tendre Almiria dans les bras, tout contre lui.

Plus le temps passait et plus il lui devenait difficile de se contrôler en la présence de sa trop jeune fiancée. Pourtant, rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il pouvait imaginer des choses inavouables les mettant en scène. A quoi ressemblait-elle nue, de dos, contre son bureau ? Combien de doigts pourrait-il lui mettre au milieu ? Et derrière ? Elle avait une bouche si petite et si appétissante, pourrait-elle le travailler au corps avec ? Jusqu'à quelle profondeur pouvait-elle avaler ? Jusqu'à combien d'octaves pouvaient monter les cris de cette voix d'oiseau ?

« Tu sais, ça fait plusieurs semaines déjà que mon frère est reparti en mission… Reprit Almiria, tirant brutalement, mais heureusement, McGillis de ses pensées absolument pas catholiques. Mais la dernière fois qu'il était au château, il avait des marques violacées sur le cou, près de l'épaule… Des morsures, il y avait des traces de dents. J'ai pris peur, j'ai cru qu'il s'était battu, qu'il avait été violenté… Alors je lui ai demandé ce que c'était. J'étais inquiète, mais… Il m'a répondu que c'était des baisers d'adultes… Tu sais, avec ce regard qui me prend de haut… Et que ce n'était pas de mon âge… Et que si je voulais savoir, eh bien, je n'avais qu'à te demander... »

Rendu perplexe par le fait qu'une telle anecdote lui soit remontée par Almiria, McGillis haussa un sourcil, avant de se fendre d'un sourire courtois.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Macky ! Je m'inquiète encore, et il ne m'a rien expliqué ! Il me tient à l'écart parce que je suis une enfant ! Et il ne justifie rien ! Comment peut-il appeler "baisers" des morsures ?

-Et pourtant, il a raison, Almiria.

-Si c'est une affaire d'adulte, comme il dit, alors je ne comprends pas votre logique ! Ca doit faire mal, non ?

-Certainement. Certainement mais… Peut-être que ton frère accepte cette douleur… Peut-être même… Qu'il recherche cette douleur…

-Comment on peut vouloir avoir des bleus sur le corps ? Lui demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde, et McGillis regretta tellement, à ce moment-là, qu'elle ne soit pas encore nubile…

-Tu veux que je te montre ? L'interrogea-t-il en retour.

-Tu peux ?

-Bien sûr, mais… A condition que ça reste notre petit secret. Comme pour les autres baisers. Tu promets ? »

Elle hésita longuement avant de répondre, l'enlaçant au cou :

« Ca fait mal ?

-Je ne te ferai jamais le moindre mal, Almiria. Sauf peut-être… La première nuit suivant notre mariage, lui susurra-t-il langoureusement en lui caressant la cuisse et elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, car elle savait globalement ce que cela signifiait. Dans tous les cas, il me faut juste poser ce baiser à un endroit que tu ne montreras pas à qui que ce soit ce soir et demain.

-Eh bien... »

Elle retroussa la manche droite du chemisier qu'elle portait, accompagnée d'une jupe évasée. Les robes chics, elle ne les portait que chez elle, au château des Bauduin, mais quand elle était de sortie en ville, elle changeait complètement de style.

« Mon uniforme d'orchestre, pour la représentation de demain soir, est à manches longues… Avec les vêtements que j'ai, ça devrait passer.

-Bien, alors donne-moi ton bras. »

Elle lui obéit, le coeur battant d'impatience et elle le scruta poser ses lèvres sur la chair blanche de l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Elle eut un frisson incontrôlable quand il caressa, lentement, du bout de la langue, puis quand il gratta doucement sa peau de ses dents. Il s'éloigna quelque peu et baisa les doigts de sa belle en lu demandant :

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non… Ca va », l'assura-t-elle, un peu plus confiante.

Il déposa ses lèvres un peu partout sur sa main, sur la paume, les phalanges, le poignet, avant de remonter sur la zone qu'il avait encerclé de sa langue précédemment. Il ouvrit la bouche et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur un bout de peau, qu'il suça le plus gentiment possible, le tout sans la quitter des yeux.

Il était en train de trouer son boxer sous son pantalon. La moiteur chaude de son sous-vêtement devenait également difficilement supportable tant il mouillait depuis un moment mais cela, Almiria n'avait pas encore besoin de le savoir.

Il soupira intérieurement à la sensation dans sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher de mordiller légèrement la peau malmenée avant de la délaisser. Il laissa sa fiancée contempler, les yeux ébahis, la trace rouge laissée par McGillis qui pouffa en retour, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de rabattre sa manche sur son avant-bras.

« C'est… Un baiser d'adulte ?

-C'est ça.

-Mais tu n'as pas mordu. Enfin, pas vraiment.

-Pour ne pas te faire mal et de toute façon, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ton frère a simplement dû se faire embrasser par une femme sauvage et gourmande : poussée par sa gloutonnerie, elle aurait perdu tout contrôle d'elle-même, au point de le mordre.

-Comment est-ce… possible ? »

Avant de lui répondre, il se saisit d'elle à bras le corps avant de l'allonger sur le canapé… Et de se pencher au-dessus d'elle de très près, au point que sa mèche de devant lui chatouillait la joue :

« Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que l'on peut ressentir lorsque l'on fait… Ce que nous ferons pour notre nuit de noce, lui murmura-t-il, lèvres contre lèvres.

-Ma… Macky… Bredouilla-t-elle, rouge comme un pivoine. On… On peut…

-Mmm ?

-S'embrasser… ?

-Autant que tu veux, puisque nous sommes seuls… » Lui répondit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Certes, ses actes étaient passibles d'une lourde peine de prison, il le savait pertinemment. Il croyait pas une seconde que sa défense tromperait les juges, pourtant, il n'y avait pas quarante mille justifications à ce qu'il faisait : il était amoureux du bleu Majorelle et de la couleur lavande qui lui avaient lavé le cerveau. Promis, juré, il plaidait non coupable. Comme il plaidait non coupable également pour les morsures retrouvées sur le cou de Gaelio...

En plus, il méritait tant de bons points pour sa retenue qui l'empêchait de déshabiller son adorable fiancée et de la goûter plus intimement encore…

Tant pis, il n'aurait rien de plus dans l'immédiat.

Gaelio saurait reconnaître ses efforts et le récompenser à leur juste valeur à leurs prochaines retrouvailles secrètes.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Sentiments mêlés

_**Fandom**_ **:** _Mobile Suit Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans_

 **Titre :** _Bleu lavande, bleu Majorelle_

 _ **Disclaime**_ ** _r_ :** Les personnages de _G-Tekketsu no Orphans_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Et heureusement car cette série ne respecte rien, c'est pour ça que j'adore! L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ a été trouvée sur Pixiv mais je ne me rappelle plus l'auteur. Aussi, je ne fais pas du tout d'argent avec cette _fanfic_ (même si j'en aurais bien besoin).

 _ **Rating**_ **:** M. Pas fait exprès (gros mensonge)

 **Genre :** Coloré?

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** Arf...

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Sentiments mêlés**

Il faisait froid, en cette soirée d'hiver à Edmonton. La neige avait tout recouvert de son manteau blanc et la circulation en ville était difficile, cependant McGillis était content d'avoir un peu de répit sur Terre, entre ses deux missions d'inspection. D'autant plus que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris du bon temps auprès de son ami d'enfance. Leurs missions respectives les éloignaient, mais la prochaine les réunirait : ils partaient bientôt inspecter la colonie Martienne et surtout, la cellule de Gjallarhorn qui était censé la surveiller. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait sur Mars, et en plus, en compagnie de Gaelio et il se demanda si ce dernier accepterait de lui accorder quelques "petits moments de détente" durant leurs péripéties extraterrestres. La négociation serait rude, son ami mettant un point d'honneur à séparer le travail de la vie personnelle, mais ce séjour en-dehors de la Terre risquait fort de s'éterniser, alors une marge de manœuvre était envisageable. D'un sourire entendu, il commencerait par dire à Gaelio qu'Almiria lui manquait, beaucoup, et qu'il était de son devoir filial de combler ce manque, comme le stipulait leur accord initial. Si en plus, McGillis appuyait sa demande avec force baisers dans le cou, si sa main s'aventurait un peu plus bas que nécessaire, sans nul doute que son collègue et ami lui tomberait dans les bras…

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'avait réservée Gaelio, McGillis fut un peu surpris de le trouver encore habillé, debout face à la fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la main. Une seconde se trouvait non loin de là, sur un secrétaire, très certainement pour lui. Vêtu d'un pull en cachemire par-dessus une chemise, et d'une paire de jeans, Gaelio ne se retourna que lorsqu'il le blond contre son dos :

« Un tasse pour te réchauffer ?

-Le froid t'a fait garder tes vêtements ? Le taquina McGillis en entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

-Mmm... »

Gaelio resta évasif en se balançant lentement, comme s'il entamait un slow et McGillis le suivit quelques instants, avant de se détacher de lui pour se saisir de la tasse de thé qui l'attendait.

« Ca n'a pas été trop dut de venir ? S'enquit Gaelio.

-Un peu… Mais ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé un moment ensemble…

-C'est vrai, mais d'un autre côté, on passe plus de temps en orbite que sur la Terre ferme. A ce propos, où en es-tu dans tes préparatifs ?

-Pleins de documents à signer et d'autorisations à obtenir… Ce que les bureaucrates peuvent être lents, parfois… Soupira McGillis en sirotant son thé.

-Je te rappelle que c'est aux mêmes que tu soumets tes rapports… Ca me rappelle la dernière réunion d'Etat-Major à laquelle nous avions été conviés…

-Ceux qui restent sur Terre n'ont aucune idée de ce que c'est que de faire des allées et venues dans l'espace…

-Je ne suis jamais allé sur Mars. J'ai déjà vu à quoi ça ressemblait, mais… J'avoue que pour une fois, je suis impatient.

-Il faut rester… calme et professionnel, là-bas. Les problématiques des gens de Mars sont très différentes des nôtres. Et il faut avouer que les méthodes de Gjallarhorn n'aident pas…

-A savoir si la jeune Kudelia Aina Bernstein pourra les renverser…

-On part là-bas pour suivre l'affaire de près, non ?

-Officieusement… Je te rappelle que nous avons surtout un soupçon de corruption au sein même de Gjallarhorn sur lequel nous devrons enquêter…

-Mmm… Au vu de notre homme, je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde. Je sens… Qu'on va bien rigoler, sourit McGillis entre deux gorgées de thé.

-Coral Conrad, c'est ça ? Le chef de la division martienne…

-Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises… Un pleutre sans nom. Un idiot de service, un parfait imbécile comme on les aime. Il sera trop facile de le coincer, ce ne sera même pas amusant.

-A ce point ? Cela dit, ça ne semble pas te déplaire.

-Disons que cela nous laissera le temps de rassembler des informations sur la révolution que compte mener Kudelia Aina Bernstein. Cependant, Gaelio…

-Mmm…

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler boulot. Je pense qu'on le fait suffisamment comme cela tout au long de nos journées.

-On est impatient, à ce que je vois, ricana Gaelio.

-Comme toujours », admit sans fard McGillis, en le débarrassant de sa tasse de thé maintenant vide et en la posant, ainsi que la sienne, sur le secrétaire.

Il se saisit de Gaelio, qu'il embrassa sur le front, avant de le regarder longuement en lui caressant les cheveux :

« D'autant plus que… Je suis habitué à être reçu plus… chaudement... »

Il lui murmura ce dernier mot au creux de l'oreille droite, d'une voix sensuelle et basse et Gaelio se fendit d'un petit rire, avant de poser un bras sur son épaule :

« J'étais simplement plongé dans mes pensées avant que tu n'arrives.

-Ton premier voyage sur Mars te préoccupe tant que cela ? Alors que tu seras en ma si galante compagnie… Lui fit remarquer McGillis, dans ses cheveux cette fois-ci et en riant, Gaelio le repoussa doucement afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je me rendais seulement compte à quel point je t'aimais. Et à quel point je ne te l'avais jamais montré. »

McGillis, surpris par cet aveu qui tombait là, maintenant, sans crier gare, après tant d'années…

McGillis garda le silence un court laps de temps avant de déclarer, incrédule :

« Pour quoi faire ? Cela fait longtemps que je l'ai compris.

-Mmm… Je sais, lui dit calmement Gaelio. Mais une partie de moi refusait de l'admettre pleinement. Sans doute… Parce que cela me fait rentrer en conflit avec Almiria, cependant, c'était une erreur. J'ai perdu du temps. Beaucoup trop de temps à cacher ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi. Almiria vient d'avoir neuf ans. J'ai perdu neuf ans. Cela veut dire qu'il ne me reste plus que sept années pour te dire et te montrer tout ce que je t'aime et à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

-Et donc, tu as décidé de commencer ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Alors montre-moi… Montre-moi encore plus de couleurs, lui demanda McGillis en commençant à se déshabiller. Prends ma main comme autrefois, quand tu m'appelais Macky… Et montre-moi comment tu m'aimes.

-Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus difficile à convaincre, admit Gaelio avec un petit rire, sans jamais cesser de le regarder.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien refusé. Tu n'as jamais rien refusé à quiconque, à vrai dire. A la différence que moi, je sais ce qu'est la reconnaissance… Continua le blond qui, après s'être débarrassé du haut, commença à retirer le bas.

-Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, je te reconnais bien… Imagines-tu un seul instant à quoi tu t'exposes ?

-Bien sûr, à ton amour. Il en faut plus pour me faire peur, crois-moi, lui sourit McGillis, maintenant dénudé, en s'allongeant sur le lit. Si tu veux me prendre, alors vas-y. Je te dois bien ça. Et pour toutes les fois où tu me demandais d'aller plus vite et plus fort, ça ne doit pas être une épreuve trop difficile, je suis sûr d'avoir connu pire que cela.

\- Toi alors ! Rit Gaelio, en commençant son propre effeuillage.

-Je reste pragmatique. A partir du moment où je suis assuré que jamais tu n'atteindras les profondeurs de mon coeur, tu peux avoir tout le reste. Viens donc, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux, l'encouragea McGillis d'un signe de la main.

-Ta générosité paraîtrait suspecte aux yeux de quiconque.

-Parce que la tienne ne l'est pas, peut-être ? »

La rapidité de la rétorque figea Gaelio quelques secondes, et ceci malgré le fait que la voix de son ami était restée douce et mesurée. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et termina de se déshabiller, sous le rire un brin cabotin de McGillis.

-Il n'y a pas de générosité qui tienne là-dedans, Macky. Je ne fais que ce que j'ai à faire.

-Tu es là par devoir ce soir ? Ironisa le blond. Pour te substituer à ta petite sœur en attendant le mariage ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, Macky... »

Gaelio vint le rejoindre sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur près de lui, avant de reprendre :

« Cette soirée est le début d'une série. J'ai décidé de m'accorder une faveur te concernant. »

McGillis lâcha un rire bref, mais bruyant qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Tu en auras mis du temps, mon cher Gaelio ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Il le prit par la main et l'incita à s'allonger à ses côtés, puis il se dressa sur un coude afin de mieux le regarder et lui dire :

« Quand arrêteras-tu d'être le chien bien obéissant de ta famille ainsi que de Gjallarhorn, Gaelio ? Tu es loin d'être idiot. Tu es observateur et tu as une intelligence émotionnelle rare. Tu les vois te mener en bateau. Te jeter à terre, te piétiner et t'humilier. Tu les vois te vendre et te mentir éhontément, et se moquer de toi par-derrière. Pourtant, tu ne fais rien. Tu avales comme la catin que tu es, au lieu de te battre pour ce que tu penses juste et ce qui te revient de droit. »

Gaelio était ébranlé par ce discours empli de franchise, il n'était pas nécessaire d'être grand clerc pour s'en apercevoir et McGillis lui laissa le temps de cogiter ces paroles. En poussant un soupir, il changea de position pour se mettre plus à l'aise, sur le dos.

« Tu es beaucoup trop bon, Gaelio. Un jour, cela se retournera contre toi », lui déclara McGillis, catégorique.

Le souffle de son ami d'enfance se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses yeux bleus Majorelle se voilèrent douloureusement.

« Que suggères-tu ? Que je trahisse les espoirs qui ont été placés sur mes épaules ? Que je trahisse ma famille, ma sœur, Gjallarhorn ? Tu es fou, McGillis, je ne peux pas croire que tu me demandes ça ! »

Le blond nota l'agacement dans le ton de Gaelio, ainsi que le fait que celui-ci l'avait appelé par son prénom et non par son surnom comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls et intimes. Mais il passa outre :

« Tu mérites mieux. Beaucoup mieux que ce que t'apporte ta famille ou Gjallarhorn.

-Que ce soit vrai ou pas, cela ne change rien ! Il s'agit de ma vie, et je l'ai choisie en connaissance de cause…

-Et elle te rend heureux ?

-Je sais m'en contenter.

-Brave toutou, tu as vraiment bien été dressé par tes maîtres. Ils doivent tous être très fiers de toi.

-Ne m'insulte pas ! S'emporta Gaelio. Tu vas trop loin !

-La vérité blesse, Gaelio, rétorqua McGillis. Mais je le fais à dessein, mon ami et je te connais mieux que personne. Tu n'as rien à faire chez les Bauduin, tu n'as rien à faire à Gjallarhorn. Tu as le coeur bien trop tendre et tu es honnête. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça et ils ne méritent pas les trésors que tu recèles. »

Ces derniers mots calmèrent en partie Gaelio, qui garda le silence quelques instants.

« Ne deviens pas aussi vains que tes parents et que les dirigeants de Gjallarhorn, tu pourriras de l'intérieur, tentait de le convaincre McGillis.

-Si tu me connais aussi bien…

-Tu en doutes ?

-Si tu me connais aussi bien, répété Gaelio sans relever la question, alors dis -moi : pour quoi suis-je fait ? Si je ne suis pas fait pour suivre l'héritage des Bauduin, ni pour servir Gjallarhorn…

-Tu veux savoir ? Le tenta McGillis d'un sourire.

-Dévoile-moi le fond de ta pensée, puisqu'on y est », lui demanda Gaelio en haussant les épaules.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit et il ouvrit les bras en direction de son ami.

« Fais ce pour quoi tu m'as fait venir ici, lui susurra-t-il, enjôleur.

-Pfff… Tu sous-entends que je suis fait pour t'aimer ?

-Bien sûr. Moi et tous les gens qui te sont chers, parce qu'il te faut donner tout l'amour que tu n'as pas reçu.

-Macky… Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ou pour mes proches sont une chose, jamais je ne l'ai nié. Cependant... »

S'interrompant, Gaelio vint se positionner au-dessus de son ami, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête blonde, de son visage d'ange et de ses yeux verts. Puis il lui assura :

« Jamais non plus je n'abandonnerai ce qui fait mon identité. Je resterai un Bauduin, Gaelio Bauduin, et j'honorerai mes devoirs sans faillir. Jusqu'à ce que je meurs.

-Gaelio... »

McGillis l'enlaça et le rapprocha de lui pour un baiser onctueux. Il savoura ses lèvres, son odeur et sa douceur et se laissa emporter par toutes ces sensations. Gaelio le lui rendit bien et approfondit leur échange, au point que le blond ferma les yeux et s'agrippa à ses cheveux couleur lavande. Inconsciemment, il écarta ses jambes et le laissa prendre ses aises entre, tandis que leurs corps se réhabituèrent l'un à l'autre, ondulant lascivement, lentement.

Il était si facile de s'abandonner à lui…

Tellement facile de s'abandonner à la chaleur de Gaelio…

Que quand ils rompirent le contact entre leurs bouches, McGillis prit quelques instants pour recouvrer ses sens et poursuivre :

« A ta guise. Mais je te préviens, mon ami : ta noblesse, ta bonté et ta grandeur d'âme te tueront. »

* * *

Se faire aimer par Gaelio…

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu nous trouves, à Almiria et moi… Si j'étais toi, je crois que je passerais mon temps à me faire l'amour, lui avait avoué Gaelio en souriant, arrachant un petit rire à McGillis.

\- "Un champ de blé un soir d'été", c'est ça ?

-Et des yeux d'un vert si tendre… Tu es tellement séduisant… Macky... »

Ce surnom, comme avant, comme maintenant, comme toujours, avait toujours déclenché une brève, mais puissante tension dans le corps de McGillis qui, en retour, se saisit tendrement de la longue mèche de Gaelio afin de l'attirer vers lui et de l'embrasser longuement.

Se faire ainsi aimer par Gaelio…

McGillis a encore dans sa bouche le goût de sa langue comme celle de ses lèvres.

Cet amour ne fait pas partie de ceux qui s'oublient.

McGillis s'en souvient encore. Ils avaient réussi à se rencontrer deux autres fois avant de partir pour Mars.

L'amour de Gaelio était passionné. Puissant et dominateur. Ses étreintes étaient avides et ses doigts accrocheurs. Et ses coups de reins…

Il y avait de la frustration, de la rancoeur, de la colère trop longtemps tue mais aussi du désir, de la sauvagerie, de la liberté, un nouveau souffle, une envie de posséder et de faire sien et ils en étaient d'autant plus addictifs.

Dans sa grande mansuétude, il prenait néanmoins le temps de le préparer longuement en l'abreuvant de mots d'amour, en le noyant sous une cascade de baisers et jamais, ô grand jamais McGillis ne s'en était plaint, au contraire, il se laissait soumettre à corps perdu, sans aucune crainte. Il avait toujours voué une confiance aveugle à son ami d'enfance, sachant que jamais il ne le poignarderait dans le dos.

En l'occurrence, c'est même l'inverse qui s'est produit, mais ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir averti…

Gaelio aurait dû se retirer. De la famille Bauduin comme de Gjallarhorn. Il aurait dû continuer à l'aimer, à dévoiler à McGillis son authenticité colorée à travers leurs liaisons charnelles et leurs embrassades affectueuses. Il aurait dû continuer à lui apporter le bleu Majorelle et le bleu lavande. Il aurait dû continuer à l'aimer comme il avait toujours si bien su le faire, tout simplement.

McGillis ne regrette aucune des morsures et des griffures qu'il a reçues de lui. Il ne regrette aucune des fois pendant lesquelles il s'est retrouvé face contre le matelas à crier sous les assauts répétés de son ami, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix; ni à ces fois où, penché au-dessus d'un bureau, il l'a aspergé abondamment de sa semence. Il n'a pas oublié toutes ces fois où Gaelio lui a dit combien il l'aimait…

Non, il n'avait pas oublié.

* * *

Il ne pourra jamais le faire, à vrai dire.

Mais il a des objectifs ambitieux à atteindre, à commencer par mettre au pas Gjallarhorn et ses sept familles, pour le bien de l'humanité.

Ces objectifs lui avaient fait sacrifier Carta Issue et Gaelio Bauduin, les deux personnes qu'il considère encore comme de vrais amis.

Il n'en sera pas de même pour Almiria car elle n'aura rien à voir avec Gjallarhorn, de près ou de loin. Tout du moins, il s'en assurera.

Debout face à ce tableau offert par sa fiancée, McGillis se rappelle la vivacité des couleurs qu'il aimait, dans les yeux et les cheveux des deux êtres qui avaient apporté de la lumière à sa vie.

Vraiment, il est fou amoureux du violet lavande et du bleu Majorelle. Au-delà de l'âge, du sexe et de l'apparence. Au-delà de toute raison. C'est irrémédiable.

Et cet amour, McGillis l'emportera dans sa tombe, de cela, il en est certain.


End file.
